Furia Escarlata
by AmorRudo
Summary: En un mundo donde los dragones son criaturas legendarias, Eren es un joven de origen incierto, quien termina siendo esclavo en uno de los feudos más poderosos del mundo, donde se desataran guerras, magia, traiciones y leyendas perdidas; y en cuyo lugar conocerá a un prisionero llamado Levi, quien más de un misterio ocultará bajo su fachada. AU/RIREN/LEMON.
1. Prólogo: Mar de Fuego

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo, Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Historia yaoi, temática homosexual. Relación hombrexhombre. AU. Non-con leve. LeviXEren & Leve IrvinXEren. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Furia Escarlata"

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas. Sus pies descalzos se tropezaban el uno con el otro por el nerviosismo junto al escaso aire que salía y entraba de sus pulmones a gran velocidad por la ansiedad.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No dejaba de preguntarse. La gente a su alrededor huía de las llamas y gritaba por todos lados. Fuego, todo estaba cubierto de fuego. Las llamas danzaban a su alrededor como un torbellino furioso y devastador en colores escarlatas, naranjas y amarillentos. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera habían alcanzado a darse cuenta. Cuando abrieron la puerta lo único que vieron fue un mar de fuego inundando a todo ese tumulto de personas corriendo, cuyas caras de cada uno conocía perfectamente.

Hannes, su tío, se fue con otros hombres no antes de decirle a Eren que se fuera y corriera muy lejos de la llamas, recalcándole que por nada en el mundo permitiera que ese fuego lo tocase. Hubiera querido preguntarle por qué no podía acompañarlo o qué ocurría, pero el pánico que presentaba por el revuelo se lo impidió. Se disparó a correr para salir de ese océano carmesí, el cual parecía interminable. A todos los lugares que mirara sólo había fuego y más fuego. Las personas lloraban y gritaban mientras se quemaban tortuosamente dentro de ese mar rojo, sus pieles se calcinaban hasta volverse negras y sus huesos se derretían para no quedar más que cenizas.

No importaba dónde mirase, todo era caos. Paró de correr sólo porque se tropezó contra la túnica negra que llevaba puesta. Hannes le había dicho que era demasiado grande para él y debían cortarlo o se la pisaría al caminar, pero no pudieron llevar a cabo el cometido por el incendio repentino que se había desplegado. Todos los hombres y mujeres usaban túnicas negras, jamás supo por qué, pero en ese momento tampoco deseaba averiguarlo. Permaneció agachado en el suelo sólo porque oyó un estremecedor rugido que le heló la sangre. Levantó la cabeza con miedo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el temor.

Los ojos frívolos y escarlata de la gran criatura se posaron fijamente en su mirada temerosa. Aquellas pupilas dilatadas parecían transmitir una furia eterna e incontrolable como la de las llamas voraces que consumían todo a su paso. Alzó la cabeza un poco más y lo miró, sus manos comenzaron a temblar notoriamente. Una gran boca abierta acechaba su cuerpo diminuto, y debido a su tamaña inmensidad, podía deducir que hasta podría ser capaz de devorarse una casa entera si así él lo quisiese. El gran dragón negro, con espinas en el lomo, afiló peligrosamente sus oscuros colmillos como espadas y estiró el largo cuello que poseía, quedando a sólo escasos centímetros de su rostro, sintiendo el calor del humo emanado de su nariz.

En un lapsus, quiso dirigir su mano a las escamas, aquellas negras escamas que parecían brillar por la luz emitida del fuego que los rodeaba, pero un gruñido gutural de la garganta del dragón, lo hizo retroceder aterrorizado.

Vio cuando la criatura levantó la cabeza y comenzó a escupir fuego negro, algo así como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Unas llamas ennegrecidas jamás antes vistas por él se tornaban carmesí, así como el fulguroso fuego que desprendía, el cual creía era mucho más fuerte que el infierno mismo.

Su mente hizo un clic y lo reconoció inmediatamente: Era un dragón, puesto que desde que tenía memoria, se le había enseñado la existencia de esos misteriosos seres, teniendo la idea en su cabeza de que tal vez eran tan poderosos como aquel que tenía frente a su nariz. Pero aun así, ni en sus más locos y descabellados sueños, habría podido imaginárselo tan bien como lo hacía en esos momentos. Por unos segundos, más allá del rotundo temor que sentía, quedó embelesado ante esa bella criatura ilustrada perfectamente en sus retinas.

Sin embargo, todo rastro de maravilla se esfumó de su mente tras divisar cuando el enorme dragón desplegó sus finas alas y una enorme ráfaga de viento estampó fuertemente contra su pequeño cuerpo como una poderosa bofetada.

De pronto, escuchó un grito a la lejanía.

—¡Ahora, corre! —Exclamó una voz que conocía bien. Volteó su mirada y ahí la vio. Hanji no estaba muy lejos de él, apenas unos metros, tratando de protegerse de la ventisca producida por el aleteo de la bestia. Ella tenía la espada clavada en el suelo y se sostenía de ella como si fuera un caballero a punto de prestar juramento. El mismo Eren había caído al suelo y trataba de sostenerse de la maleza para no ser arrastrado por la fuerte ráfaga. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero el nuevo grito de Hanji lo detuvo. —¡Vete ahora!

Y como si sus palabras fuesen ley, el muchacho trató de mover sus piernas y brazos rápidamente aun con el enorme torbellino de viento que lo inmovilizaba por completo. El polvo y restos de rastrojales que flotaban por los aires cegaban su visión en su totalidad y eso lo dejaba en una clara desventaja de escape.

Posó su antebrazo a la altura de sus ojos y comenzó su ardua tarea de fuga improvisada. No tenía idea de a qué dirección se dirigía. Simplemente pensaba en huir, antes de ser atrapado por las fieras garras de aquel dragón. Tuvo la fuerza suficiente para llegar a un árbol y aferrarse a éste como si fuera su última esperanza de sobrevivir. No pudo evitar voltear la cabeza hacia atrás y encontrarse con la escena de Hanji enfrentándose al monstruoso dragón, más unas extrañas palabras proliferadas por ella que lo dejaron en un claro abismo de desconcierto.

_El reloj marcará en reversa._

_Serás cautivo de tu propio capricho._

_La mentira jugará en tu contra,_

_Así como la verdad se burlará de tu vida._

_Tan sólo una mirada puede salvarte,_

_El Ojo de Dios será tu última esperanza. _

_Condénate, mi alma en pena: Perece amando o vive odiando._

✝_¡Ardan! ¡Ardan! ¡Ardan!_✝

El dragón rugió sonoramente luego de que ella pronunciara esas palabras. Un rugido de furia voraz y hasta casi doloroso. No pudo seguir mirando, la bestia había abierto sus fauces con toda la intención de tragarse a la mujer, no podía verlo. Usó todas sus fuerzas para correr y huir, tan rápido como pudiese.

Un destello de luz proveniente de aquella escena fue suficiente como para comenzar a correr desesperadamente en un santiamén, siendo nublado completamente por su enorme miedo de carácter casi letal para su corazón e instintos de supervivencia. No supo cómo, ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido durante su maratón de huida, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminó perdido en el medio del bosque lejos de cualquier tipo de civilización y alma humana aparente.

Cansado, cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas, intentando tomar bocanadas de aire con desesperación. Ya no oía nada, ni gritos, llantos, pelea o rugidos de dragones.

¿Cuánto había corrido? No estaba seguro, sólo había frondosos y enormes árboles a su alrededor. No esperó a que su cuerpo se recuperase de la huida, tenía que saber qué había pasado con todos los demás. Tal vez ellos irían a buscarlo luego de que escaparan de la temible bestia, pero no podía esperarlos para siempre. Cuando Eren se levantó y estuvo por tomar algún rumbo por ese bosque, oyó ruidos que reconoció al instante como pasos humanos. Se acercó creyendo que se trataba de Hannes y los otros, quienes lograron escapar de los fuegos avasalladores que causaron revuelco en su pueblo, pero la persona que salió tras los enormes troncos no era alguien que conociera.

Un hombre alto, rubio y macizo pero perfectamente esbelto se posicionó frente al chiquillo quien se hallaba agitado intentando recobrar el aliento, bastante aturdido y sin energía alguna para seguir desplazándose. Los orbes oceánicos de aquel hombre denotaban una confusión evidente, compuesta de una sumida en la curiosidad mientras asentaba su mirada frente a la del pequeño, casi estudiándola, así como si un predador estuviese pronto a cazar a su presa.

El niño no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde huir. Se mordió el labio inferior por inercia y por acto reflejo se limitó a retroceder lentamente. La mirada fija de aquel sujeto no se iba, ¿Quién era y qué iba a hacer con él?

—No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. —Le dijo con una voz calmada y una sonrisa tenue. Eren detuvo su paso al oírlo repentinamente, aguzado sus sentidos en alerta. —Soy Irvin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Preguntó estirando la mano a hacia él y ese gesto provocó cierta confusión y aún más desconfianza en Eren. No conocía a ese hombre, no recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lado, pero por sus ropas tan brillantes y elegantes supuso que debía ser algún caballero, una persona de la elite o ser importante de esa índole. La armadura plateada y pulcra de ese sujeto le hizo sentir completamente andrajoso con su túnica negra y opaca.

No supo qué hacer, quería irse con su tío y dejar a ese hombre extraño atrás. Sin embargo, trató de tranquilizarse y no mostrar los nervios que presentaba ante ese sujeto.

—Eren. —Respondió simplemente sin tomarse la molestia en devolverle el gesto. Todo aquello le causaba mala espina. El hombre, sin embargo, ni se inmutó ante su decisión, al contrario, torció sus labios complacido y, cuando justo parecía que lo iba a dejar, ocurrió lo inesperado para el pequeño. Antes de que lograse darse cuenta, un centenar de hombres armados con lanzas, flechas y espadas los rodearon.

¿Dónde se había metido ahora?

* * *

Este es un fic de fantasía medieval basado en Shingeki no Kyojin, con el cual queremos abrir este pequeño proyecto llamado "Amor Rudo".

Las dos damas responsables agradecen a todo lector/a que haya entrado aquí, quien puede encontrarse con distintas cosas.

Básicamente aquello que no se haya entendido, poco a poco se irá aclarando.

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo I: Paredes Furtivas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo, Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Historia yaoi, temática homosexual. Relación hombrexhombre. AU. Non-con leve. LeviXEren & Leve IrvinXEren. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Paredes Furtivas"

Despegó sus parpados con suma pereza, removiéndose entre las finas sábanas de su lujosa cama. La suave tela aromatizada acariciaba delicadamente su piel como los plumajes de un pavo real, encontrándolo exquisito y el doble de relajante que de costumbre. Alzó sus manos para cubrir su rostro y desplegarlas alrededor de este. Por a través del gran ventanal aun podía apreciarse la escasez de luz a las afueras del castillo. De ser de día, los cortinajes de su habitación la oscurecerían en un juego de matices azulinos y verdosos.

Había soñado mucho en la noche, y siempre que pasaba eso, a la mañana siguiente despertaba más cansado de lo que había logrado reposar. Soñaba cosas muy parecidas y a veces no. Su mente lo llevaba por distintos pasadizos en los cuales no estaba seguro de en qué punto la realidad se convertía meramente en fantasía. Tenía el recurrente sueño del día que se encontró con Lord Irvin, lo recodaba bien al momento, pero había muchas cosas que eran confusas en su mente.

Llevó ambas manos hacia su cara, refregando sus ojos cansados y lagañosos, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su cuerpo completo, arqueando su espalda. Debía levantarse cuanto antes, una larga jornada laboriosa le esperaba.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

Como la tradición lo ameritaba, debía madrugar mucho antes que su Señor Feudal lo hacía. Puesto que él, dentro de su humilde labor de escudero, como fiel subordinado y aspirante a Caballero, era el encargado de atender sus necesidades y satisfacerlo solemnemente como buen ejemplar que debía ser dentro de su posición, un acto considerado honorable y de cortesía para destacar su gran virtud caballeresca.

Y es que, a pesar de sus escasos años de servicio que había ofrecido a la corona en cuestión, había logrado ascender rápidamente dentro de sus puestos mediante su esfuerzo, dedicación y sobre-exigencia de sus habilidades. Los cuales, iban mucho más allá de lo que un simple entrenamiento le proponía, por lo que debía ser decidido y consecuente ante sus tendencias.

Salió de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una túnica que tenía sobre una silla. Observó detenidamente su habitación, apreciando cada detalle aparente dentro de ella. Pensaba que su habitación no era nada del otro mundo, pero debía admitir que era mucho mejor que dormir en las caballerizas como había tenido que hacer en _otra época_.

En aquellos tiempos desde el inicio de su _captura_, cuando tenía que dormir como un perro en aquel sólido y húmedo lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las paredes y pisos de piedra gris dieran una sensación fría dentro de aquel lugar, para Eren no era de esa manera.

Siempre le tuvo una clase de aprecio a su celda, era confortable y la sensación de soledad y frío no eran más que una ilusión traicionera debido a que su habitación siempre estaba cálida.

Ahora, lo que sentía no había cambiado mucho. La única diferencia es que actualmente se había mudado de ese lugar y contaba con una cómoda cama caliente a su disposición, más un par de muebles de madera y una elegante alfombra bañada en rojo y dorado con figuras de leones a su alrededor. Eso hacía que se sintiera reconfortante allí dentro, aunque sabía que el invierno estaba pegando duro en la región y el clima era muy impredecible.

Esperaba con sinceridad que no nevara o se verían obligados a cancelar el evento que se efectuaría ese día, cuyo propósito consistía en un torneo dentro de su castillo por el cual se encontraba bastante ansioso y emocionado. Estaba seguro de que esta vez podría participar oficialmente en las competiciones.

Eren era un joven muy intrépido, con ansias voraces de convertirse pronto en un gran caballero. Una parte de él se sentía dichosa ya que ese día también era especial personalmente para sí, se trataba de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Ya era todo un hombre y, a pesar de su edad, se convertiría en caballero sin lugar a dudas. Lord Smith se había convertido en caballero antes de los veinte años y Eren pretendía seguir sus pasos.

Obviamente que el torneo no se realizaba para celebrar el nacimiento de un simple escudero sin sangre noble en sus venas, sino que era debido a las victorias que su reino había tenido en las rebeliones de los que decían ser una monarquía independiente.

El pueblo de las Alas de la Libertad, un lugar colmado de piratas y jinetes de barcos, rebeles y altaneros, pero muy buenos luchadores. Nunca los había visto, pero sabía de ellos. Aquel lugar siempre había sido conocido como un feudo más dentro del reino de Vallum. Aclamado como Las Islas Gemelas de María, o también llamadas Alas de la Libertad por sus habitantes, era un pueblo bravo y con el paso del tiempo había costado muchísimo que ellos hincaran la rodilla frente al rey, jurando lealtad.

Ya bastantes años habían pasado desde ese acontecimiento, cuando el ejército real era uno de los más poderosos y vastos con miles y miles de hombres, cosa que ya no era así y lo sabía perfectamente. Eren también se jactaba de haber incrementado en gran escala su intelecto, tanto en cuestiones políticas como en estrategia de guerra.

El gran reino de Vallum donde Eren vivía ya tenía alrededor de 200 años de haberse formado, y estaba compuesto por el feudo de Sina, Rose y las islas María. Desde muchísimo antes de que el reinado completo se formase, ya cada futuro feudo tenía sus propias habilidades. En las tierras de Sina era normal que sus oficios girasen más en torno de la guerra, lucha y preparación militar para los hombres a muy tempranas edades. Con sus grandes y vastas habilidades fue que lograron derrocar a su tierra hermana lista para ser dominada, las inteligentes y pacíficas tierras de Rose, donde el espíritu libre de las personas se vio aplacado por la fuerza bruta de los guerreros de Sina.

Tardaron años para que las Alas de la libertad entrasen dentro del gran imperio, pero finalmente cayeron. Eso había pasado hacía bastante tiempo, en otras épocas, donde los hombres tenían más libertad para vivir, los héroes aparecían por doquier y los dragones volaban libres por los aires.

Fue cuando entonces recordó.

Dragones, esas fascinantes criaturas.

Ahora recordaba ese sueño que había tenido antes de despertar, y la imagen de ese inmenso dragón negro apareció intacta en su cabeza. Muchas veces temía estar loco al llegar a imaginar que una simple fantasía o sueño lograse ser tan real, recordándolo perfectamente como si casi lo hubiese vivido en carne propia hasta tal punto de causarle un temor considerable.

Lo que realmente se preguntaba era ¿Pero cómo? Si hacía años que los dragones habían desaparecido y ese sueño era demasiado detallado como para pasar fácilmente desapercibido.

Apretó las manos al instante y sintió sus dedos crujir, eso fue suficiente para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. No podía perder más tiempo.

Salió con sigilo de su habitación, aún faltaba mucho para que el sol apenas se asomara por la línea del horizonte y ni siquiera los sirvientes se habían levantado a hacer el pan del amanecer.

A decir verdad, él no necesitaba dormir más, las pocas horas de sueño que alcanzaba a conciliar le eran suficientes como para andar todo el día en perfectas condiciones, quedando con energías de sobra hasta la noche.

Llevó un candelabro consigo para alumbrarse en la oscuridad. No tenía la intención de despertar a nadie prendiendo una antorcha, las dos velas del candelabro por ahora le iba bien, quizá luego pensaría en lo otro. Caminó con el paso cauteloso de un ratón y tan silencioso como una piedra. El trayecto no había sido largo afortunadamente, su habitación estaba cerca de las bañeras de agua caliente, era una gran suerte el haber conseguido una habitación en la Gran Torre Principal, ya que era su deber el atender a su señor, puesto que podía disfrutar de ese lujo que no tenía ningún otro castillo. Y es que aquel era un gran cúmulo de múltiples edificios rodeados de murallas, el cual era considerado como el más grande que Eren haya visto, y aunque aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la fortaleza del rey, esperaba no perder la oportunidad algún día.

Sin embargo, nada era seguro. Él era sólo un niño que habían encontrado en el bosque y acogido por lástima hacia algunos años atrás. La incertidumbre le acechaba día tras día por el simple hecho de no poseer sangre real, dejándolo en una clara desventaja. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que Eren se encargara de cumplir su meta esforzándose con todo lo que podía, costara lo que le costara. Al contrario, fue el mejor detonante para sacar lo mejor de sí: su determinación.

¿Pero quién le decía que podría lograr más? Eren era un niño con un origen desconocido para cualquiera, no tenía sangre noble que le permitiera ocupar un lugar de honor, pero él se había propuesto ganarse lo que los derechos de nacimiento no le habían otorgado.

Siempre recordaría las palabras de aliento que su tío Hannes le daba día tras día. "_No te dejes doblegar por nadie. Utiliza siempre la Doctrina de la Pulga, salta como una y llegarás a la cima"._

Y era gracias a ese dicho que ahora se encontraba ahí, a punto de llegar a su más alto objetivo, pronto a convertirse en un honorable caballero real con la fe y gloria de su propia sangre.

Surcó los labios en una sonrisa y se arrimó al terreno de la fortaleza en la cual existían muchas fuentes de aguas termales, lo que les permitía tener una especie de manantial que alimentara esa gran piscina que ahora podría disfrutar. Las aguas también se encontraban canalizadas en los muros, manteniendo siempre sus paredes calientes.

Introdujo cuidadosamente su pie en aquel líquido cristalino y humeante, acariciándole la piel mucho mejor que lo que haría cualquier sábana de seda. Luego llegó el turno del resto de su cuerpo, recibiendo una cálida y relajante bienvenida que esas exquisitas aguas le brindaban, mientras se inundaba dentro de ella y soltaba uno que otro suspiro de satisfacción. La sensación era agradable y placentera, sus músculos se aliviaron gustosamente y la gran piscina continuó haciendo de las suyas con esa suavidad digna de alabanza.

Refregó las manos alrededor de sus brazos, y las gotas se deslizaban tenuemente por su tez morena como pétalos de rosa. Si había algo que le encantaba de madrugar a esas horas, es que podía deleitarse de su baño a sus anchas sin que nadie más lo molestase. En la soledad absoluta junto a ese plácido silencio embriagador que tanto le agradaba.

Siguió con su travesía de limpieza y más tarde fue a su espalda y hombros a los que les tocó restregar. Paseó sus dedos por su omóplato y sintió unas notorias marcas que sobresalían de su piel. Unas que hasta ese entonces, continuaban siendo parte de un capítulo doloroso de su vida.

Un sinfín de preguntas atropelladas se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_¿Quiénes te acompañaban? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Cuántos iban a caballo? ¿Llevaban oro o plata? ¿Por qué se metieron en los predios de Lord Smith? ¿Qué dirección tomaron? ¿Qué era esa bestia? ¿Qué ha pasado con el dragón? ¿Qué tienen que ver lo de las túnicas con la bestia? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde se dirigían? ¿Quién era su líder? ¿Estaban armados? ¿Cuántos hombres armados? ¿Dónde está la bestia?"_

Eren aún recordaba el dolor al recibir los golpes del material de cuero sobre su espalda como poderosas cuchillas punzantes. Dentro de ese oscuro calabozo, había dos hombres. El primero, el que le hacía las preguntas y el segundo, el que lo castigaba severamente si no contestaba o prácticamente no lo hacía bien. Sus manos estaban atadas a unas cadenas que tenían fin en el techo, teniendo que permanecer colgado de las muñecas, con la espalda descubierta mientras esos hombres lo interrogaban.

Por cada latigazo incisivo recibido, oprimía sus puños con fuerza hasta llegar a enterrar sus uñas en la palma de sus manos y emblanqueciendo sus nudillos. Una que otra lágrima silenciosa logró deslizarse saliendo de sus ojos, sin una clase de hipeo ni sollozo aparente de su garganta. El dolor podía ser fatal, pero el orgullo seguía estando por delante de su martirio devastador.

Ya no sentía la espalda de tanto dolor surgido, pareciendo como si sus músculos se hubiesen adormecido, su carne había sigo desgarrada con brutalidad y la sangre caliente que emanaba por su espalda ya había formado un gran charco en el suelo.

Solamente era un niño, no sabía qué hacía ahí, ni que esas tierras pertenecían a alguien y mucho menos de dónde había salido ese dragón o su paradero, pero esos hombres no se conformarían con eso solamente.

Los golpes comenzaron a ser más fuertes y letales, el hombre del látigo ya no esperaba que Eren contestase alguna de las preguntas que hacía su compañero, sólo le daba latigazos con desenfreno y bestialidad como si disfrutara de su tortura. Aún escuchaba al hombre de las preguntas repetir las que ya había hecho una y otra vez, hasta tal punto de que Eren se las aprendió de memoria.

¿Quiénes te acompañaban? ¿Cuántos a caballo? ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué era esa bestia? ¿Qué hacían en los predios de Lord Smith? ¿Qué era esa bestia? ¿Qué dirección tomaron? ¿Qué era esa bestia? ¿Qué era esa bestia? ¿Qué era…?

De un instante a otro, los golpes se detuvieron y las palabras cesaron. Ese fue el silencio más fortuito que el niño pudo haber percibido en toda su existencia. Eren no sabía qué había pasado, tenía la incertidumbre de que a lo mejor ya estaba muerto, pero sería lamentable que su muerte haya sido a partir de un escarmiento inolvidable y doloroso para un chiquillo de su edad.

Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que no había muerto aun, lo sabía, pero seguramente no tardaría en estarlo, y eso le llegaba a aterrar. Postrado en sus delirios cubiertos de sangre mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba del dolor, escuchó que alguien se le acercó y le soltó de la atadura de las manos, cayendo de bruces. Sus ojos se cerraron al impactar contra el suelo y sus extremidades apenas tenían la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse. Oía voces a su alrededor, pero su aturdida cabeza no distinguía las palabras ni ningún sonido, todo era un gran barullo inentendible.

Antes de desmayarse sintió como alguien lo tomaba para levantarlo, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas y, cuando esa persona lo volteó, pudo verle el rostro. Era el mismo hombre que se había encontrado en el bosque, y de alguna manera, sin explicación alguna, se sintió aliviado. Tal vez por culpa de ese sujeto es que actualmente se encontraba en esas condiciones, pero no podía negar que le había salvado la vida. A partir de ese día, había jurado servirle a Lord Smith en compensación por la vida que le había dado.

Abrió sus ojos y terminó de refregarse el cuerpo completamente, ya era tiempo de salir para realizar sus labores. Realmente le apenaba el hecho de que su baño tuviese que ser tan corto, le hubiese gustado quedarse un poco más, pero sus obligaciones estaban primero antes que sus deseos. Un frío súbito invadió su cuerpo mientras salía del agua y se secaba rápidamente, sacudiendo sus cabellos castaños los cuales estilaban gotas cristalinas.

Se dirigió raudamente a su habitación, y se vistió tan pronto como alcanzó una oscura capa y se la colocó en su cuerpo. Buscó un pedazo de carne seca que había escondido la noche anterior y trozos tela las cuales le serviría con su cometido. Posteriormente, tomó entre sus pertenencias una cantimplora de cuero y al parecer ya estaría listo para comenzar su día.

Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha y se decidió a salir del lugar. Echó un rápido vistazo, como si corroborara que nadie viese su secreto, cosa que era absurda porque él estaba solo, pero la desconfianza se había vuelto habitual en su persona. En la chimenea aún se veían las cenizas de la noche anterior, empujó la pared tras los leños quemados y ésta se corrió para dar paso a una gran oscuridad. Nuevamente se vio obligado a mirar hacia atrás casi como si fuese un ritual antes de aventurarse a las sombras. Entró agachado al pasadizo de la chimenea y las sombras antiguas lo bañaron. Cerró el pasadizo con la precaución de que si alguien entraba a sus aposentos no descubriera ese gran secreto que había estado guardando hacía unos cuantos años. Anduvo por ese pequeño pasillo, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas, cubierto por su capa y con la bolsa especial que llevaba en su espalda.

Se dio un momento para recordar el camino que debía seguir ahora, pero eso no era problema, lo sabía de memoria. Un pequeño tramo a la izquierda, luego se giraba a la derecha y prontamente encontraría un pasillo que debía seguir hasta encontrar otro muy parecido al de su chimenea.

Caminó, abriéndose paso entre las telarañas y la oscuridad, oyendo las corridas de las ratas que se asustaban ante su llegada. Esos pasadizos probablemente debían tener miles de años, estaba seguro, debido a que esa fortaleza era una de las más antiguas de todo el reino y esos pasillos secretos eran tan viejos como el mismo castillo. Seguramente de tanto que se habían cambiado los señores del castillo por las repetidas guerras y conquistas, esos pasadizos habían sido olvidados.

La primera vez que encontró ese pasadizo, era cuando apenas tenía cumplidos los quince años, al momento de cuando trataba de encender la chimenea de su nueva habitación de escudero, y hasta ahora nunca se había atrevido a comentar algo acerca de ello, por lo que se dedicó a guardar aquel hallazgo como su más grande secreto.

En esa ocasión, Eren se había metido al pasillo pequeño de la chimenea, sin saber qué habría más allá, pero su curiosidad fue la que finalmente lo guió. Siguió el mismo sendero que transitaba en este momento, izquierda, derecha y nuevamente izquierda; descubriendo algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

Continuó a gatas para ir en busca de su destino, mientras cuidaba de que la bolsa con los elementos que acarreaba no se le cayera. Había una infinidad de pasillos y escaleras que lo llevaban a toda la fortaleza y a sus habitaciones. Eren podía oír cómo la gente hablaba al otro lado de las paredes todo el tiempo, pero nunca prestaba mucha atención a lo que escuchaba. Tal vez lo indicado hubiese sido confesar su descubrimiento, pero decidió no hacerlo, quizás por un deseo egoísta o porque simplemente no lo quiso, pero fuese cual fuese la razón, simplemente permaneció bajo su conocimiento y dudaba que alguien más usara esos caminos. Siempre iba cubierto por una capa y armado con su espada por si se presentaba un problema, aunque no creía que fuese a encontrarse algo allí más que ratas y soledad.

Cuando llegó al límite del pasillo, empujó la pared con todas sus fuerzas y la oscuridad del otro lado tampoco le fue un problema para ver una serie de celdas cubiertas por unas gruesas rejillas de acero que parecían impenetrables. Salió de uno de los extremos y caminó mirando el interior de esas prisiones, todas completamente vacías, hasta que se arrimó a una que no lo estaba.

Allí lo vio, a pesar de la nula luminosidad del lugar, sabía que _ese_ hombre podía divisarlo a la perfección al igual que él. Jamás se cuestionó el por qué podía hacerlo, pero asumía que eso era relativamente normal en el ser humano.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la última celda del largo pasillo. Sacando la gran bolsa que llevaba de su espalda. Aquel sujeto le llamaba la atención de manera inexplicable. No podía descifrarlo con palabras, pero tenía la sensación de haberlo visto con anterioridad. No sólo por el simple motivo de su impávida mirada, sino que también, por sus ojos penetrantes que acechaban hasta el último rincón de su alma, como si fuese a ser prontamente devorado por él. Aun así, Eren siempre hizo el esfuerzo de poder acercarse a ese sujeto, aun con su frío semblante semejante al de un animal en cautiverio.

—Levi. —Le llamó Eren al susodicho.

El hombre permanecía inmóvil al fondo de su celda, con sus filosos ojos entrecerrados y su mirada seria. El muchacho siempre pensaba que había sido una suerte el saber su nombre, ya que, no había palabra alguna que lograba salir de su boca más que unas cuantas pocas cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y era de esas escasas veces en las que tenía el privilegio de poder oír su voz, sintiéndose cada vez más cercano a él. La primera vez que la había escuchado, le pareció bastante extraña pero al mismo tiempo imperante. Con pocas palabras era capaz de exigirle muchas cosas como si aquellas fuesen órdenes inamovibles.

Parecía que no lo había oído, sólo estaba al fondo de la celda, apenas vestido con unos cuantos harapos que alguna vez habían sido ropa, pero estaban tan descuidados que ni el mismo prisionero soportaba estar en ellos. La celda era pequeña y hecha de piedra, sin lecho, solamente con paja sucia y un cubo para excrementos.

Levi permanecía con la vista fija en él guardando silencio. No se movió hasta que Eren se agachó y comenzó a sacar los elementos que había traído en la bolsa. Pasó el pellejo con agua, unos trapos y la carne aún dentro del saco a través de las rejas, dejándolas en el suelo. Eren tomó asiento en el piso luego de girarse y dejar descansar su espalda sobre los barrotes de acero. No escuchó nada, pero sabía que él se acercaría en algún momento, siempre era así.

—Sabes… —comenzó a hablar sin saber qué decir exactamente, sólo quería hacerlo. —Hoy habrá un torneo en el castillo. Han venido muchos señores importantes y se dice que el príncipe llegará en el horario del amanecer. Han preparado la arena para las justas y los combates, un palco para el rey y gradas donde la gente pueda sentarse. Será un gran espectáculo. Voy a participar y quién sabe, tal vez podría convertirme en caballero finalmente.

—Eso es una idiotez. —oyó claramente esa voz fuerte y ronca a sus espaldas, no giró ni nada, prefirió permanecer en su lugar. Se hablaban a veces, pero sin mirarse. — ¿De qué te sirve un título si todo el mundo te desprecia?

Eren cerró sus ojos y tardó unos momentos en contestar.

—No lo hago precisamente para ellos…—Respondió francamente.

—¿Y entonces para quién? —Preguntó nuevamente.

El chico prefirió acallar sus palabras, agachando la cabeza y restregando sus manos sobre el frío suelo.

Un silencio mutuo nuevamente irrumpió en lo profundo del calabozo, y a pesar de ser completamente invasor, no causaba incomodidad alguna para ambos presentes, puesto que ya acostumbraban a la soledad y la escasez de sonido entre ellos. El único ruido que lograba ser percibido por los oídos de Eren, fueron los movimientos de Levi, que a pesar de ser sigilosos, fue capaz de captarlos a la perfección. Eso le causó una extraña curiosidad y se volteó para observar más a fondo las acciones que efectuaba.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al momento de hacerlo. No supo por qué, pero su corazón dio un revuelco de la sorpresa cuando vio al sujeto pasándose los trapos que le entregó momentos atrás sobre su piel desnuda. Las proporciones de su cuerpo no eran necesariamente grandes, pero su constitución física era admirable. A pesar de ser levemente más bajo que él, su estructura muscular era ejemplar, así como la de sus brazos y piernas, los cuales estaban perfectamente marcados.

El trozo de tela se deslizaba lentamente sobre el abdomen de Levi, subiendo por su torso, después su clavícula, luego su cuello hasta llegar finalmente a su mandíbula y más tarde comenzaba a descender nuevamente por su…

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Objetó el hombre frente a él, arrugando su entrecejo.

Eren desvió la mirada rápidamente, torturándose mentalmente por las estupideces que acababa de pensar. Se rascó la nuca chirreando con los dientes y se levantó de su sitio.

—Debo irme. —Señaló el muchacho mientras limpiaba sus ropajes con las manos. Se dirigió nuevamente a su pasaje secreto, pero antes de irse, oyó nuevamente la voz de Levi retumbando entre las silenciosas piedras de la mazmorra.

—Suerte descabalgando idiotas con un palo de madera.

Eren suspiró con fastidio al oír la burla y se fue simplemente. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo, tampoco podía hacerlo, sería bastante raro si su ausencia se hiciera notoria, pero le agradaba tener sus escasos momentos con el prisionero. Era alguien extraño e intrigante, quien en cada ocasión tenía el placer de conocer un poco más.

No comprendía tampoco sus acciones ni por qué se arriesgaba tanto por ese hombre. Cabía la posibilidad de que si lo descubrían, podría perder todo lo que había logrado y sólo por tener contacto con un criminal desconocido que vaya uno a saber por qué estaba encerrado ahí abajo. Más allá de eso, Eren lo iba a ver y no dejaría de hacerlo. No le parecía un sujeto exactamente malvado, si no alguien confundido y a veces sentía como si no lo reconociera. Había ocasiones en la que Levi hablaba más con él, como le acababa de pasar, pero otros días éste ni se acercaba a él como si no supiera quién era o qué hacía ahí.

Sabía lo difícil que la debía estar pasando y que no era un trabajo sencillo estar ahí tanto tiempo, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo. Muchas veces se había preguntado de dónde vendría, cuál sería su origen o por qué estaba ahí hace tanto. Suponía que esas dudas sería resueltas en algún momento, pero por ahora sólo se conformaba con lo que tenía: un nombre, Levi.

No importaba lo demás, seguiría yendo a verlo sin razón aparente, arriesgando lo que tenía y más. Aquel prisionero al menos no lo miraba con arrogancia o desprecio, al igual que muchos otros con los que debía tratar habitualmente.

Se dirigió de nuevo por donde vino. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había olvidado el pellejo y las cosas de tan apurado que salió de las mazmorras. Debería recogerlas la próxima vez que volviera, no podía haber evidencia de que alguien estaba yendo a ver un prisionero y más uno de esas solitarias celdas. La fortaleza estaría muy agitada ese día, las cosas podrían esperar hasta mañana.

Cuando pasó por la puertita de su chimenea y la cerró, se dio cuenta de que ya era de día plenamente. Debía ir a ver a su señor.

Se quitó rápidamente las ropas que traía y se colocó algo más apropiado. Un jubón de color verde oscuro, gregüescos abrigados de color marrón y las botas de cuero. Así al menos parecía un poco más cercano al puesto que tenía. Ya no era el mismo niño asustado que habían encontrado en el bosque años atrás, ahora se convertiría en caballero.

Salió de su dormitorio, recorrió los pasillos que ya empezaban a tener el movimiento habitual de los empleados y subió las escaleras hasta los aposentos de su señor. Tocó la puerta y éste le dio el permiso de pasar. Irvin Smith estaba mirando el reciente amanecer a través de su ventana, se veía muy concentrado y pensativo, con su semblante siempre serio y elegante. Eren hizo una reverencia cuando entró y pronunció los buenos días, aunque Irvin no le contestó o se volteó a mirar. El hombre estaba con la vista fija hacia la arena donde se realizarían los combates, viendo cómo sus empleados ya estaban preparando todo para que dentro de poco el evento se realizara.

—Hoy será un día largo y duro, —comenzó a decir Lord Smith— pero bastante satisfactorio para todos.

—Seguramente, mi señor. —Contestó Eren, acercándose hacia el rubio y quitándole la larga túnica de lana que traía puesta en su fibroso cuerpo desnudo, deslizándose por sus musculosos brazos, para darle paso a las próximas prendas que usaría. Tomó primeramente el camisón que se hallaba guardado en un baúl a su cercanía junto al resto de los ropajes los cuales consistían en un jubón y calzones marrones.

—¿Estás preparado para el torneo? —Preguntó el hombre mientras Eren abotonaba el camisón con destreza, ya se había vuelto una costumbre desde que inició su nueva vida en el castillo. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ajustaba el dobladillo de la prenda en su cuello.

—Sí, daré lo mejor de mí. No se arrepentirá. —Aseguró con firmeza, mirando fijamente a Irvin con una sonrisa en sus labios. Para el hombre le resultó gratificante observar la seguridad y determinación que los ojos del castaño denotaban con su mirada. Eso demostraba la gran madurez que había desarrollado en este último tiempo, y que sus largos años de duro entrenamiento no habían sido en vano.

Cuando el muchacho le había colocado la gran mayoría de las ropas, llegó el turno de las botas abrigadas y finalmente de un herreruelo color verde oscuro que le llegaba a la altura de sus pantorrillas. Irvin sonrió complacido por el gran trabajo de su subordinado, habilidoso e impecable como siempre lo hacía.

Eren finalmente, hizo una reverencia para retirarse de la habitación, pero antes de que lograse dirigirse la puerta, el mayor posó su mano en el hombro de éste y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Cuando este día termine, quiero que vengas y me esperes en mi habitación. Más allá del torneo de hoy, celebraremos algo que ha de ser mucho más importante para ti, y has de saber bien a lo que me refiero.

Eren captó el mensaje a la perfección, y realmente se sentía feliz de saber que el hombre que le admiraba le hiciera un gesto tan gentil como aquel. Por lo que, hizo un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza y se retiró del lugar sin más.

Definitivamente, este sería un día que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo, también agradecemos mucho a quienes les gustó nuestra idea. Pronto comenzarán a aparecer más cosas, pero es necesario crear el contexto de la historia, por lo que les pedimos ser pacientes.

Continuará.


	3. Capítulo II: Via Sapientiam

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo, Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Historia yaoi, temática homosexual. Relación hombrexhombre. AU. Non-con leve.** Levi X Eren** (pareja principal) & leve **Irvin X Eren**. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"_Via Sapientiam_"

"_Considero mejor que no participes en el torneo de hoy, no creas que dudo de tus habilidades, pero ya habrá otros torneos y otras batallas, Eren."_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Lord Irvin profesó, dejando a un Eren estupefacto y con la boca abierta por aquella repentina orden que recibió.

El mundo casi se derrumbó para el joven escudero.

Francamente no se lo esperaba, eso lo dejó desconcertado y con una amargura ácida revoloteando en su mente. Había estado tanto tiempo entusiasmado con la idea de poder participar en las justas, para que al final un rotundo y profundo "no" fuese estampado en su frente.

Esa decisión final no le agradó en lo absoluto, pero no tenía más alternativa.

Una orden era una orden.

Eren, intentando neutralizar la enorme decepción que sentía y el resentimiento indebido que tenía hacia su superior, tuvo que conformarse con el espectáculo que montaban en el torneo, viéndolo desde un lugar no muy alejado de las gradas donde se sentaban los señores importantes y las prestigiosas damas.

El muchacho no lo comprendía en lo más mínimo, ¿Por qué ese brusco cambio de parecer? Estaba seguro de estar preparado para ello. Confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y se creía capaz de pelear con la valentía que recorría su sangre desde que tenía memoria. Pero tal parecía ser que estaba completamente equivocado.

No obstante, a pesar del ostentoso dolor que sentía en su interior al no poder estar ahí, Eren debía mantener la compostura, no podía dejarse dominar por la frustración y tener la osadía de cometer una falta por una decisión impuesta por su Señor, la cual era absoluta e irrevocable.

Infló su pecho desganado y soltó un suspiro de su boca, tratando de liberar el estrés de su suceso desafortunado. Alzó la vista y miró a sus alrededores. Había montones de personas, todos expectantes e impacientes a lo largo de la liza esperando a que los caballeros salieran y dieran un gran espectáculo.

Eren podría comprender que como un era un simple escudero, no era merecedor de participar en las justas aún junto a todos esos caballeros de noble cuna.

"_Por lo menos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo debería haberme permitido participar_" Se dijo para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, Lord Smith no dio su consentimiento y envío otro de sus hombres para representarlo.

Que desdichado se sentía con eso.

No iba a negar que Reiner Braun y Erd Gin era muy buenos guerreros, incluso muchas veces Eren practicaba con ellos y sabía que podía tener tanta destreza como cualquiera de los dos, por eso se le hacía injusto que le negasen las participación también.

"_No importa"_ Se repitió por enésima vez en el día y permaneció con aquella expresión cínica de pulcritud y solemnidad controlando sus músculos faciales.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, algo debía hacer.

Echó un rápido vistazo hacia las gradas de los nobles. Lord Irvin estaba muy cercano al palco donde el "príncipe" se sentaba con su hija.

Ciertamente ese hombre no era más que el regente y protector de reino, eso mientras el rey no fuera capaz de cumplir sus obligaciones debido a su misteriosa enfermedad. Por lo que a Lord Rhodes Reiss, como se hacía llamar al príncipe, sólo se le llamaba como tal de forma coloquial y muchas veces agresiva, puesto que el hombre, con sus evidentes malas intenciones, sólo esperaba que el viejo rey falleciera para apoderarse de todo el continente ya que éste no contaba con descendencia alguna que acreditara algún otro heredero al trono.

Junto al regente se encontraba su hija, Lady Historia, bella y con una postura inigualable, digna de una reina. Sus ojos oceánicos brillaban frente al sol y sus cabellos de oro se remecían esplendorosos con el viento, semejante a una entidad divina. Se decía que Rhodes no había reconocido a su hija hacía pocos años, era nacida de un matrimonio ilícito, pero seguía siendo su única hija y descendencia.

Desvió la mirada nuevamente y se encontró con la de Lord Irvin, quien por su parte, no se veía para nada gustoso con la celebración. Nada notaba su disconformidad, pero Eren sabía que así se sentía. No era un hombre que le interesaran tales eventos, más allá de que se realizara para festejar la victoria del reino sobre los rebeldes que se querían levantar en contra de la monarquía.

Era una pérdida de tiempo, pero a Rhodes Reiss no le parecía algo así.

Cuando el evento dio comienzo, pudo ver a muchos caballeros pasar.

Algunos héroes con nombres resonando en canciones por todo el reino y hombres jóvenes que aún no había protagonizado ninguna hazaña por la cual fueran recordados, pero quizá lo harían en su momento.

Eren se giró un segundo a ver al hombre sentado entre las gradas juntos con los otros nobles del torneo. Lord Pixis de Trost siempre tenía una mirada calma y tranquila, no importaba si se encontraba ataviado de finas sedas o ropas de cuero, su semblante nunca cambiaba y le daba una inexplicable confianza. Nunca lo había tratado demasiado, pero de todos los señores y damas de alcurnia, ese hombre era el que mejor le caía.

Vio pasar muchos que no conocía, hombres de Chlorba y Nedlay, jinetes libres y caballeros recién armados, estaban los hijos más jóvenes de grandes señores y herederos de casas menores. Todos ellos con ansias de ser los vencedores.

Las justas duraron todo el día y hasta bien entrado el ocaso. La gente alrededor de la liza había gritado docenas de veces aclamando a sus favoritos mientras los jinetes chocaban y las lanzas saltaban a pedazos.

Finalmente el evento se decidió dejar para el día siguiente cuando el público se comenzó a cansar y la luna estaba bien alta en el cielo. La justa se decidiría entre cuatro hombres finalistas.

Las personas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al banquete que tendría lugar no muy lejos de la arena, allí fue cuando su vista se cruzó con la de Armin y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto en todo el día, cosa bastante extraña.

—Eren —Le llamó cuando llegó a su lado, esquivando a la muchedumbre que iba en dirección contraria— ¿Qué ocurrió? Creí que ibas a participar.

—No se me permitió hacerlo, eso es todo —Su voz sonó algo resentida sin que lo pudiera evitar, realmente se había decepcionado con la decisión de su señor.

—Oh, bueno… Pero mañana quizás puedas hacerlo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eres bueno en eso.

—No lo sé, Armin —suspiró y desvió la mirada un segundo, incluso su amigo reconocía que tenía talento para poder participar, pero si no era autorizado no servía de nada. —Por cierto, ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?

—Estuve practicando —contestó enseñándole el arco que portaba y el carcaj con flechas en su espalda. Armin no era bueno para algo como las justas o el combate, sin embargo no quería quedarse atrás y había estado practicando arduamente para el combate de tiro al blanco. —Vi las justas un rato junto con Mikasa, ella me preguntó por ti.

No era raro. Ella y Armin habían sido los mejores amigos que tuvo desde que llegó a ese castillo. Armin Arlet, un joven muchacho con una gran mente y heredero de una de las casas menores en Sina, vivía como pupilo bajo el cuidado de Lord Smith para poder convertirse en caballero, instruirse y tomar el mando de su casa cuando estuviese listo. Era huérfano y por lo tanto, tenía una responsabilidad con lo que sus padres habían dejado para él. La situación de Mikasa era distinta, ella era hija de una noble de una de las ciudades del continente del este, ella no hablaba mucho al respecto, así que poco se sabía sobre su pasado antes de ir a vivir como exiliada en Vallum.

El padre de Mikasa era oriundo de Sina y había pedido que Irvin alojara a su hija, ya que ambos eran amigos y él no tenía forma de poder ayudarla. Eren no había sabido mucho de la historia de la joven, cuando llegó ella ya estaba ahí, trabajaba en la cocina, estudiaba, ayudaba en la herrería inclusive, y manejaba armas. Le había tomado gran cariño a ambos.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y la amistad que había logrado formar con ambos había logrado hacer su estadía en Hermiha más agradable.

—Luego iré a verla —Le dijo a Armin—. Debo ir a ver a Lord Irvin, dijo que debía ir luego de que acabaran las justas.

—Oh, ¿Irás a verlo? —Preguntó curioso—Supongo que por esa razón es que aún no podías participar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me refiero al Camino de la Sabiduría. No te preocupes, no es tan malo como parece. Pero no es algo fácil de alcanzar con un hombre como Lord Smith.

Eren alzó una ceja desconcertado, pero antes de que alcanzase a decir algo más, su amigo se despidió sin poder comprender lo que le había dicho. Luego pudo ver cómo Armin se alejaba en dirección al castillo. Seguramente estaría con todos sus amigos festejando el gran evento y, por un momento, Eren deseó seguirlo. No presentaba muchas ganas de ir a ver a su Señor, aún se sentía ofuscado por el desplante que le dio al no dejarlo participar con todas las ilusiones que se había hecho. Sin embargo, más allá de lo que deseara o no, debía hacerlo.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia los pasillos de la Torre Principal. Quizá lo apropiado sería cambiarse de ropa, aún llevaba el mismo jubón que se había puesto en la mañana, pero no tenía ánimos para eso ni nada parecido, sólo quería que el día acabara pronto.

Fue pensando en las últimas palabras que Armin le dijo, pero buscara donde buscara dentro de su mente, no podía asimilar ni comprender a lo que él se refería.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta al llegar al cuarto de Lord Irvin, y no pasó hasta que éste le autorizó. Vio claramente a su Señor encendiendo varias velas que tenía sobre una mesa, no solía usar a la servidumbre para esas cosas, prefería hacerlas él mismo; y la estancia poco a poco era más iluminada.

—Pasa, Eren —La voz calmada y grave de Irvin resonó entre las paredes.

Obedeció ante lo dicho por el otro y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sorprendió al encontrar la mesa de cuarto, donde el Señor solía desayunar normalmente, acomodada para degustar una cena. A pesar de la luz tenue distinguió claramente la carne asada con puerros, empanadas, pollo a la miel, papas al romero y otras cosas más que de sólo mirarlas se le hacía agua la boca. La comida que le daban siempre no estaba mal, pero ver de repente tantos platos era algo increíble.

—¿Y esto, señor?

Al preguntar, volteó la vista de la mesa y se encontró con Irvin dirigiéndose hacia él con una copa en cada mano.

—Creo que es evidente —dijo mientras le acercaba una de las copas—. Hoy te conviertes en todo un hombre, Eren, y hay que celebrarlo.

Estuvo en duda si agarrar o no la copa de plata, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, sería una descortesía abrumadora despreciar tales cosas y más del Lord al que le daba su servicio. Bebió un trago del vino, dulce y ligero, algo delicioso que pasó por su garganta como si nada.

Después, chocaron ambas copas antes del siguiente trago en forma de brindis y ahí Eren notó que ya su Señor se había despojado del jubón y sólo se había quedado con una camisa blanca y holgada, una apariencia algo despreocupada para venir de un hombre como Irvin Smith, pero eso no le importó en realidad.

—¿Cuántos años cumples, Eren? —indagó el rubio, jugando con el líquido carmesí dentro de la copa y sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos apoyada en su mentón.

—Dieciocho —contestó el muchacho un tanto titubeante y encogiéndose de hombros con timidez. No es que se sintiera inseguro junto a su Señor, al contrario, le era grato estar junto a él y servirle como lo había hecho siempre. Sin embargo, esta noche había algo diferente. La mirada fija que el mayor asentaba en la suya le hacía poner un tanto nervioso.

—A un paso de convertirte en caballero —dijo y suspiró con una mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. —Siento como si apenas hubiese sido ayer cuando eras un pequeño niño —confesó sonriente, tomando el recipiente para beber el vino restante elegantemente. La oscuridad de la habitación opacaba el rostro de Irvin y sus ojos azules eran iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas de manera casi cegadora a la vista de Eren.

Eren no tardó en imitarlo. La verdad, el sabor de esa bebida no era malo, incluso con unos sorbos disfrutaba de aquella delicia en su paladar, sin embargo, a la larga no le sentaba muy bien, pero debía hacerlo de igual manera a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué sucede? Casi no pruebas bocado —preguntó Irvin extrañado.

—Es que… —Hizo una pausa como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos —. No entiendo por qué todo este festejo para un día tan simple como hoy.

Lord Smith dejó la copa a un costado de la mesa y cuidadosamente posó sus codos sobre ella para descansar su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos lo miraban atentos y expectantes.

—No sólo es un simple día —dijo con aquella voz profunda y envolvente—, ¿Habrás oído sobre el _Via Sapientiam_? Supongo que ya debes estar al tanto de ello.

—¿Eh? No, disculpe, mi señor. Pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere —respondió confundido.

Le pareció ver una curvatura en los labios de Lord Irvin ante su respuesta, pero no estaba seguro de ello. El hombre simplemente pareció divertido y lo miró directo a los ojos de una forma muy peculiar, tanto que hasta hizo que la piel de Eren se erizara.

—Desde hace mucho —Comenzó hablando Irvin—, se cree necesario que para convertirse en caballero se requiere pasar por distintas etapas y superarse continuamente hasta ser nombrado. Antes los hombres consideraban que el _Via Sapientiam, _es decir, el Camino hacia la Sabiduría, era necesario para que los futuros caballeros cumplieran su labor de manera adecuada, enseñándoles sobre la virtud, la honestidad, la lealtad y el aprecio por la belleza, además de la fuerza física y agilidad mental al pelear. ¿Tú quieres ser un caballero, Eren?

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa al muchacho, pero no dudó dos veces en responderla.

—Sí, sí quiero —aseguró.

—Bien —afirmó Irvin. Miró al muchacho casualmente y deslizó la vista desde la cabeza de éste hasta la punta de los pies. Luego, se acercó a paso lento y le dijo:

—Hay veces en la vida en las que debemos someternos para seguir nuestro camino, Eren —Continuó acercándose y su voz denotaba seriedad en sus palabras. —Muchos no creen que esto tenga que llevarse a la práctica hoy en día, pero mi familia sigue creyendo fielmente en ello como una cuestión de tradición, la cual permitirá a los jóvenes guerreros volverse sabios y honorables que demuestren la valentía que se merecen —Finalmente apoyó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Eren y aproximó su rostro hacia el de él. —¿Estarías dispuesto a pasar esta prueba?

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —inquirió, sintiendo el impulso de querer retroceder, pero su decisión lo mantuvo firme sobre sus pies.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste a visitar La Flor de Lis?

El joven alzó las cejas en asombro y de su rostro un sonrojo abismal comenzó a brotar por sus mejillas. Evidentemente sabía a lo que su señor se refería, aquel burdel que le tocó visitar hacia años atrás cuando apenas era un chiquillo de no más de trece años, pero que jamás se atrevió a poner un pie ahí por su profundo desinterés en el ámbito sexual como también por la vergüenza misma. Le costaba ordenar sus ideas para escoger las palabras adecuadas y poder responder.

—La verdad… nunca me importó en lo absoluto, yo sólo quería entrenar. —contestó francamente, aun con la vergüenza en los poros de su piel.

—Entiendo, es una lástima porque podrías haber aprendido mucho. —Lord Irvin se alejó un momento, regresando a la mesa para tomar la copa de vino, llenarla y darle un sorbo—. Hay quien cree que el sexo en sus aspectos es algo mágico, pero la magia siempre ha sido un tabú. En el pasado, los hombres creían que el amor hacia una mujer debía ser sólo para procrear. Sin embargo, el verdadero amor puede comprenderse de muchas maneras, y no sólo hacia otra persona, sino que el amor hacia uno mismo, y a partir de ello, su belleza.

Eren aún seguía sin comprender exactamente las palabras del su señor. Jamás había pensado en tales cosas como el amor o el sexo, las consideraba solamente una distracción para lograr sus objetivos, pero el que ahora Irvin le viniera con esos planteamientos lo confundía demasiado. Sólo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, viendo cómo el otro hombre apoyaba una mano en la mesa y tomaba el contenido de la copa de plata hasta que ésta estuviera vacía.

Luego vio como Lord Smith regresó hacia él y sintió nuevamente la necesidad huir, sin embargo, él no cedería ante tales ocurrencias. Él era un caballero, o al menos eso pretendía ser, y como tal no se vería doblegado ante miedos estúpidos. Además, ese hombre era su señor y quien le había dado un lugar para vivir todos esos años, permitiéndole ascender y demostrar su calidad, ¿Por qué habría de temer? Aunque debía admitir que el semblante de Irvin le generaba una inexplicable desconfianza, pero era absurdo.

No supo en qué momento o cómo lo permitió, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Irvin ya estaba al frente de él volviendo a colocar una mano sobre su mejilla, en una caricia casi imperceptible. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca del cuerpo de su señor, incluso podía sentir el calor que emanaba éste a través de sus finas ropas. El impuso de alejarlo retornó en Eren con más fuerza. Eso no era apropiado, simplemente era un sirviente y escudero, no podía estar en semejante situación. Intentó alejarse, pero el hombre frente a él se lo impidió colocando su otra mano libre en su espalda.

—Eren —dio un respingón involuntario al oír la voz de Irvin y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos —. Para ser un caballero debes estar dispuesto a cumplir mis órdenes sea como sea y demostrarme tu lealtad a como dé lugar y en cualquier situación. ¿Estás dispuesto a llevar semejante carga?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Eren se sobresaltó, y fue entonces cuando en su mente aquellas palabras le fueron suficientes para asimilar la situación aún si no la comprendiera del todo: Las órdenes de su señor debían acatarse a cualquier costo. No tardó más de lo debido en contestar, y a pesar de todavía seguir con la duda arrasando en su cabeza, eso no fue impedimento para no creer en lo que diría.

—Lo estoy —señaló finalmente con esa seguridad y decisión que lo caracterizaba.

Lord Irvin sonrió complacido ante la firme respuesta que hacía mucho había estado esperando oír, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con sus grandes brazos atrajo el cuerpo del muchacho hacia el suyo sutilmente, esperando no espantarlo ante esa repentina acción. Si bien era cierto que todo eso consistía en una tradición venerable para destacar la virtud de un caballero, no tenía intenciones de dañar a un subordinado tan importante como lo era Eren.

—Recuerda que todo esto es para que puedas volverte un caballero con honor—indicó el hombre abrazando al chico a la altura de su cintura y avanzando lentamente hacia la lujosa cama que estaba próxima a ellos.

Ese acto hizo que el nerviosismo creciente de Eren aumentara. Plantó los pies justo en el momento que llegaron a la cama, aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando y abrirse paso a algo desconocido no le agradaba del todo, pero debía mostrarse obediente ante su señor. Miró a Irvin con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en ellos.

—Mi señor —comenzó diciendo—, realmente no...

—Tranquilo, Eren. —Lo interrumpió— No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Tragó algo de saliva al oír las palabras de Lord Smith, a pesar de que le decía que no tenía nada que temer, esas palabras sólo lograron hacer el efecto contrario en él. Lo vio sentarse en la cama y, sin saber exactamente cómo lo supo, se sentó a su lado.

—Sólo mantente relajado —le reiteró Irvin.

Trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse en las palabras que su superior le ordenaba, pero su mente era un caos y seguía como un halcón ante cada uno de los movimientos del hombre delante de él. Trató de sacarle el jubón, cosa que Eren se resistió un instante, pero Irvin le ordenó que debía hacerlo para estar más cómodo. Titubeó por unos instantes más, hasta que finalmente se vio obligado a cumplir con el mandato.

No paso mucho después de eso para que las manos fuertes del otro se acercaran y él, instintivamente, se alejó y estuvo a punto de retirarse sin estar conforme con lo que sucedía, pero las palabras de su señor lo apaciguaron un poco y sólo permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. Nunca pensó en que tuviera que superar una prueba de tal magnitud, ni en sus más locos sueños se vio en una situación similar a esa. Dejó caer su espalda sobre la suave tela del camastro y comenzó a recibir las caricias que las manos de Irvin le otorgaban. El calor de su cuerpo era notorio, y Eren no tardó en sentir lo mismo en su interior, una calidez extraña y hasta sofocante que poco a poco invadía sus entrañas.

Los brazos de Irvin se apoyaron a los costados de la cabeza de Eren, reduciendo la distancia que había entre ellos y sus bocas sólo estaban a escasos centímetros. El joven podía sentir la cálida respiración del mayor adentrarse en su cavidad oral y estampar contra sus labios, era extraño y le hacía pensar estar atrapado. Sin embargo, la cabeza del hombre se hizo a un lado y se dirigió al cuello del otro, apoyando su boca contra la piel de éste. Y entonces, un lento y pausado movimiento de los labios ajenos comenzó a amoldarse en la tez morena del muchacho casi como el de una mordedura. Eren sintió cuando a medida que la boca de Irvin succionaba su cuello, las manos de éste se hallaban ocupadas levantando de a poco su camisa, tocando su abdomen y torso al desnudo.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido al igual que su mandíbula la cual estaba completamente apretada, tanto que pensaba que en cualquier momento los dientes se le saldrían. Mantenía la vista fija en algún punto indeterminado, con la mirada perdida y pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez. No debería estar haciendo algo así, sentía que no debía, pero ¿por qué obedecía entonces? Tenía que hacerlo, había dicho que lo haría, acataría sus órdenes fueran las que fueran. Él era fuerte y podría superar esto, sólo tenía que relajarse y dejarse llevar, pronto todo acabaría.

Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo iba reaccionando con cada toque que le era brindado, la sensibilidad que mostraba en muchas partes le sorprendió y se tensó aún más cuando se vio obligado a despojarse del resto de sus prendas. No quería, realmente no quería estar en esa situación. Su respiración se cortó y cerró fuertemente los ojos, encerrándose en su mente y liberando a su cuerpo para que actuara solo. Lo único que pasaba en su mente era que todo acabara pronto.

Las manos sobre su piel continuaron desplazándose suavemente como si Irvin intentase subyugar a Eren de manera paulatina, al mismo tiempo que su boca daba vueltas por su cuello y clavícula. Se le veía en sus ojos cerrados que el chico claramente se encontraba en una ardua lucha mental de obedecer a plenitud las órdenes impuestas por él. Los labios le temblaban al más ínfimo contacto y los apretaba en un intento de convencerse. Pero no era lo que buscaba, no quería atemorizarlo. Trató de buscar puntos sensibles en su cuerpo con el objetivo de relajarlo, y terminó de deslizar los pantalones del muchacho en lo que le quedaba de ropa. Esta situación tenía que tornarse en una experiencia satisfactoria, no en un conflicto que afectara en su desarrollo. Por lo que probaría con un nuevo movimiento.

La mano voraz de su superior no tardó en posicionarse entre sus piernas, y Eren no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo feroz que se expandió alrededor de todo su cuerpo como fuego ardiente. El escudero arqueó su espalda y soltó un súbito suspiro que retumbó en todas las paredes de la habitación en medio de su hálito entrecortado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por aquel extraño tacto que provocó un profundo éxtasis surgir en su interior y que cada vez más se acrecentaba por montones. Tragó saliva por segunda vez mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama por ese agasajo que avasallaba hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Y un insólito toque que poco a poco comenzó a despertar su hombría hizo que su instinto carnal comenzara a predominar en su mente, el cual aclamaba a gritos ir en busca del placer que tanto necesitaba.

Eren no conocía el deseo carnal, pero sabía perfectamente qué era eso que estaba comenzando aflorar en su cuerpo. No iba a negar que en ciertos momentos había tenido que abastecer ese deseo a sí mismo, pero jamás cayó en la posibilidad de que otra persona se lo brindara.

Había tenido la posibilidad, claro que sí.

Una vez estuvo con una mujer, una prostituta de La Flor de Lis, bellísima, y aun así no pudo hacerlo. Su problema no radicaba en que tuviera una desagrada por las mujeres ni nada parecido, sino que en ese instante vino a su mente el pensamiento de qué pasaría si dejaba embarazada a esa mujer, habría otro niño como él, siendo maltratado y burlado por no tener algún linaje claro sin importar los esfuerzos que hiciera para superarse. No, Eren no quería que otra persona tuviera que pasar por lo mismo. No volvió a La Flor de Lis ni tampoco frecuentó a ninguna mujer con ese tipo de intenciones, sólo concentró en seguir adelante y llegar a sus objetivos, él sería una caballero sin importar nada más.

Las caricias lo trajeron a la realidad de la situación que vivía. Esas sensaciones que provocaba en todo su cuerpo con unos simples eran increíbles, bellas e irreales. El único momento en donde Eren podía sentirse dichoso era cuando tenía una espada en mano, pero en ese instante no pensaba en espadas ni nada más, sólo se concentraba en el encanto de la situación.

Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, como si se hubiera separado de su cerebro y solamente fuese guiado por aquel instinto. ¿Esa era la belleza de la que Irvin le había hablado? ¿Qué clase de manera de darle una lección era esa? No lo sabía, pero tenía que admitir que era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado e incluso algo que no hubiera podido aprender de otra forma tal vez. Dentro de su mente aún no estaba seguro de que eso fuera correcto, más allá de que fuera una manera de enseñarle, Eren no podía aceptarlo simplemente.

Respetaba y admiraba mucho a señor, queriendo ser como él de alguna forma, pero no creía que ese tipo de cosas le correspondieran hacer con él. Quizá era tonto pensar en eso ahora, cuando ya estaba sin ropa y su cuerpo sólo exigía continuar, pero dentro de sí sabía que eso no era lo indicado, o no era lo que quería mejor dicho.

Una prueba de lealtad a su señor, realmente lo era. Necesitaba toda la que poseía para dejarse hacer ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera cuando peleaba contra su oponente se sentía tan indefenso como con Irvin Smith sobre él. Admitía que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el disfrute y goce brindado, pero el precio era muy alto. Sentía su garganta bloqueada, una sensación que lo ahogaba por cada segundo que pasaba, esa misma sensación que vivió hacía muchos años atrás durante ese castigo martirizador que manchó su cuerpo en cicatrices imborrables y que sólo indicaba que quería irse o que el momento pasara pronto. Unas marcas candentes como el de un metal fundido que difícilmente lograría salir de sus memorias. En la desesperación de sentirse ahogado, abrió la boca buscando aire y sonidos agudos salieron de ésta, obligándose a cerrarla nuevamente. Él era un caballero y ese tipo de cosas no las podía hacer como tal, pero ante esas endemonias sensaciones le era a cada instante más difícil controlarse.

Por lo que sus pensamientos y sus acciones se contradecían versátilmente. No tenía ni una idea clara de lo que hacía, pero tampoco le importaba. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquel instinto básico de querer satisfacerse.

Sintió algo extraño en un lugar incómodo, queriendo abrirse paso más allá de donde podía ver. Quiso levantarse, oponerse y alejarse en ese momento, pero no sirvió de nada. Su fuerza era escasa comparada a la de su señor y el poder del cuerpo de éste no le dejó moverse. Sintió sus músculos tensarse y su voz se ahogó en aquel instante, no pudo gritar ni quejarse, había quedado en blanco. Un dolor punzante se produjo al momento de que Irvin estuvo dentro de él. Los movimientos fueron lentos y tortuosos. La sensación era abrupta, dejándolo abatido por el infame temor. Prontamente los cuerpos se hicieron uno y un baile sincronizado pero al mismo tiempo abrumador fue el que provocó que se estremeciera por unos instantes, sintiendo que iba a deshacerse ahí mismo. Su instinto le hizo querer alejarse, pero Irvin no se lo permitió. La mirada seria de éste lo reprendió sin palabras y Eren se quedó estático, con su respiración agitada, sólo vio cómo el otro se movía.

Hasta que llegó el momento en el que su juicio se nubló en su totalidad. El placer recibido era tan grande, que todo rastro de razón aparente se esfumó tan pronto como la sensación de goce comenzó a rondar en su cabeza. Su deseo de ser saciado se acrecentó en menos de un instante. Ya no necesitó resistirse más. Abría la boca para lanzar largos suspiros y gritos aturdidos dentro de esa capa de complacencia que poco más logró voltear su mundo en un santiamén. Su mente se quebró en ese instante y dejó de pensar, sólo pudo sentir ansiedad, dolor, deseo, placer y suciedad.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, moviendo la cabeza y encontrándose solo en la habitación, siendo iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana abierta. El corazón le corría con tal rapidez que pensó que éste se iba a escapar de su pecho. Parecía que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla y así tal vez era. Los postigos de la ventana estaban abiertos y el mirar la gran luna llena lo calmó un poco. Tan grande y perfecta, parecía que lo vigilaba dormir desde el cielo.

Recordó en ese instante lo que tuvo que vivir y comprobó que era cierto debido a que aún seguía en las habitaciones de su señor. Lord Irvin no estaba con él, ni tampoco le interesó en ese momento su paradero. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No recordaba haberse dormido. Se vio desnudo bajo las sábanas y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ¿pero qué había hecho? Su respiración se aceleró de nuevo ante la desesperación, no podía creer que se había prestado para una cosa semejante. No quería estar ahí, salió de la cama con rapidez y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba tan débil y adolorido? En ese instante sintió un algo correr entre sus muslos y su corazón se detuvo. Volteó su vista a la cama, encontrándose los restos del acto que cometió, los restos del placer, locura y suciedad, todo resumido en unas sábanas manchadas de sangre.

No podía ver casi nada salvo el resplandor de la luz de la luna, tampoco supo dónde quedó su ropa. Solamente quería salir de ahí, su cuerpo lo sentía sudoroso pero muy frío. Tomó una sábana del camastro y se la colocó para cubrirse. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, ni qué hacer, sólo estaba seguro de que quería ir a un lugar donde pudiera sentirse a salvo.

**(...)**

El gran ejército se alzaba enorme y poderoso sobre todo el terreno, hombres con armaduras de distintos lugar, con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas; todos dispuestos para un mismo fin. Podía verlos claramente a todos, eran como hormigas sobre sus pies, débiles e indefensos creyendo que podían vencer. Ilusos, estúpidos, ignorantes, no sabían lo que les esperaba. Corrieron fuertes, gritando y haciendo sonar sus cuernos de guerra, directo a su muerte. Ardieron ante las llamas voraces de la perdición, uno a uno fueron quemados dentro de sus armaduras, gritando y pidiendo clemencia ante un dios inexistente. Río al verlos, se regocijó ante la belleza de los cuerpos asándose entre las llamas bailarinas. Rojo, amarillo, naranja, todas las armaduras se tornaron de esos colores mientras que los cuerpos de los guerreros se tornaban negros hasta volverse cenizas.

Era la perfección.

No podía existir nada más hermoso que ver a todos esos imbéciles aterrados debajo de él, lo miraban con miedo mientras gritaban en un coro casi angelical a sus oídos. Más, quería más de esa belleza. Nadie podía contra él, era y siempre sería invencible.

Despertó repentinamente y se movió sobre el frío suelo. Se levantó en la penumbra, quedando sentado, al mismo tiempo que miraba a donde se encontraba y al instante lo recordó. Estaba en prisión.

Claro que lo estaba, pero… ¿por qué estaba ahí? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba del motivo de su encierro, tampoco cuánto llevaba ahí ni cuándo empezaba un día o terminaba el otro. Muchas veces no recordaba su nombre siquiera. Pasaba muchas en las que intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero sentía que poco a poco iba a volverse más loco. Había hecho muros mentales para protegerse, construido castillos e ideado formas de que la locura no lo azotara, pero era algo irremediable.

Apoyó la espalda sobre la piedra fría de la pared. Cerró los ojos suspirando, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el rostro cansado. Sólo hacía eso después de todo. Dormía, se despertaba y volvía a dormir, mientras sus pensamientos lo carcomían en vida. Aunque había algo, una simple cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo o lo ayudaba a hacerlo.

Una persona era en realidad, ese chiquillo que siempre venía a verlo, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Bah! Qué importaba, ese niño le traía comida real y agua fresca para beber y limpiarse la asquerosa suciedad de esa celda.

Y como si aquel muchacho lo hubiese invocado por arte de magia, sus oídos captaron un ruido subterráneo provenir no muy lejos de él. Se le hacía raro, le daba la impresión de que aún era muy pronto para que viniera. Sin embargo, ignorando sus probablemente no muy cuerdas deducciones, esperó a que el chiquillo llegara.

Escuchó primeramente el común sonido de la rejilla ser abierta con cautela, y a continuación, el cuerpo de Eren arrastrarse por el piso para poder salir.

Cuando por fin el joven logró su cometido, Levi de inmediato presintió que algo no andaba bien. ¿Qué era esa forma de caminar? Le resultó bastante extraña la manera de presentarse. Se veía exhausto, apagado, sin un rastro de energía aparente, como si le hubiesen robado años de su vida.

Tal vez, no había tenido éxito en los torneos, pero… ¿Qué explicaba entonces su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una simple sábana, y que aparentemente estaba sucia?

—No resultó como esperabas, ¿no? —se atrevió a preguntar el prisionero.

Un largo silencio se produjo en el ambiente. Eren no contestó, sus labios temblaban y su respiración se tornó errática. Sus piernas flaqueaban y apenas se movían, como si casi estuviesen siendo arrastradas. Se acercó a la reja de su celda, colocando su mano en ella. No se veía como solía ser siempre, incluso podía apostar que su rostro estaba pálido.

Levi alzó la ceja, sin comprender el comportamiento del muchacho. El menor apretujó los barrotes con más fuerza, casi como si los quisiese romper.

—Confundido…

—¿Qué?

—Estoy confundido —susurró entrecortadamente.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te caíste del caballo?

—No, sólo no resultó como esperaba…—dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza.

—¿Y qué viniste a hacer aquí entonces?

Eren no pudo contestar, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca, sin saber qué decirle a su compañero. Al recordar aquello, unas lágrimas traicioneras se permitieron caer por los ojos del muchacho, su semblante era inexplicable, denotando una tristeza que destrozaba su alma. Comenzó a sollozar tratando de hacerlo en silencio, mientras hundía su cabeza cada vez más hacia el suelo, deslizando sus manos por las rejillas y dejándose caer.

Levi de alguna manera que no supo expresar, se sintió identificado al ver a Eren llorar de esa manera, confundido y sin rastro de explicación aparente que le permitiera comprender a cabalidad su situación. Él simplemente derramaba lágrimas descontroladas, y por cada una se liberaba un llanto silencioso, uno que jamás había sido capaz de apreciar antes en el chico. Era extraño, y no pudo evitar sentir un fuego interno, una sensación desconocida y a la vez muy familiar, la cual lo apretaba por dentro y no lo dejaba respirar. Los recuerdos eran borrosos y un tanto lejanos.

Eren levantó la vista en ese instante y pudo ver su rostro con toda la claridad que sus ojos le permitían. En ese momento Levi se fijó mejor que nunca en Eren. Hacía años que estaba ahí encerrado y nunca se había dado el lujo de observar cada detalle de ese muchacho que se postraba en el piso. El transcurso del tiempo era nulo para sus sentidos, incluso tampoco recordaba la última vez que el sol tocó su piel. La incertidumbre era parte de su vida diaria, viviendo día tras día con tormentos que se tornaban en dolorosas secuelas, sin un ápice de escape que le permitiera entender su propósito e identidad de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, una imagen del pasado lo azotó como un hachazo directo en su cabeza. Los ojos de Eren, esos ojos verdes y empapados en lágrimas, brillaban con fulgor entre la oscuridad ahogante de su celda; podía verlos con claridad entre todo el color negro de la mazmorra, ese verde era más resplandeciente que el de cualquier gema conocida por el hombre, pero Levi supo que ya había visto esos ojos y también ya había visto al mismo Eren.

En su nuevo recuerdo lo supo claramente, ese muchacho estaba ahí, frente a él, asustado y llorando sentado en un tronco en el medio del bosque. Se veía tan pequeño e indefenso sentado solo, no era más que un niño perdido quien saltó de miedo al verlo, pero eso fue transformado en una curiosidad latente, la podía ver en ese ojos esmeralda, se acercó más sin necesidad de mover sus pies y Eren alzó la mano hacia su cara, buscando tocarlo, tan pequeño, pero…

La imagen mental se fue tan velozmente como llegó. Su retorno a la realidad fue mucho más duro de lo que creyó, pero abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en la celda. Su respiración era agitada y dificultosa, incluso se había movido inconscientemente hacia donde estaba Eren, quedando de rodillas frente a él. El muchacho también tenía la misma posición y lo miraba con impresión, cosa que Levi no comprendió. Se llevó una mano al rostro y tenía las mejillas húmedas, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar él mismo? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Muchas veces recordaba distintas cosas de su pasado o las imaginaba tal vez, pero jamás una memoria se había presentado de manera tan abrupta como esa.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que la primera vez que vio a Eren ya estaba dentro de esas celdas y éste no era más que un muchachito curioseando por pasadizos secretos, luego se le había hecho costumbre ir a verlo y a Levi no le importó. Era mejor que estar solo y dejarse comer vivo por la locura. No tenía explicación para ese recuerdo, ni siquiera notó dónde estaba, sólo vio cómo Eren lo miraba con aquella extraña fascinación que siempre traía en sus ojos cuando conversaban, así como una curiosidad infantil, además de que se veía muy joven, como un niño muy pequeño, pero él jamás lo había visto así, al menos no hasta donde recordaba. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde había pasado eso? Estaban en un bosque, pero jamás lo había visto fuera de esa mazmorra ¿Por qué había aparecido así esa imagen de repente? Quizás simplemente sea un síntoma más de su locura, la cual se negaba a aceptar, pero la claridad de esa imágenes se lo hacía dudar.

Una extraña sensación en su rostro lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Eren había llevado una mano a su rostro y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si escudriñara algo, buscando y buscando en su mirada. Sólo permaneció así, quieto frente a ese muchacho que lo tocaba con apenas dos dedos sobre sus mejillas húmedas, tal y como había pasado en su sueño. Sin pensarlo, Levi tomó la mano y la presionó más contra su rostro, sintiendo cómo la calidez de ésta contrastaba con su cara helada. Sólo siguieron viéndose, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían y sin querer dejar de hacerlo, sintiendo que si alguno de los dos cortaba el contacto visual algo terrible pasaría.

Eren. ¿Quién era ese niño y de dónde lo conocía? Las preguntas no salieron de su boca ni mucho menos, pero ya lo sabría.

* * *

Agradecemos que hayan leído este capítulo. Una disculpa para todos/as los/as que les disgustó la escena de Eren e Irvin, pero recuerden que el fanfic es **Riren** principalmente, así que se centrará más en ellos dos, su relación y demás a partir de ahora. Siempre muchas gracias a los que leen, comentan y les gusta la historia, esperamos que siga siendo así.

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo III: Unión Sangrienta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo, Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Historia yaoi, temática homosexual. Relación hombrexhombre. AU. Non-con leve. **LeviXEren** (pareja principal) & leve **IrvinXEren**. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"_Unión Sangrienta"_

No quería estar ahí, pero tampoco sabía a dónde irse.

Asustado, permanecía sobre ese tronco talado a mitad del bosque. Miraba a todos las direcciones con miedo, sin saber cuál tomar ahora. Ya había caminado demasiado y el día cálido que lo había abrazado en la mañana comenzaba a menguar, dando pasa al frío atardecer que anunciaba la noche. Llevar sólo una túnica verde no era algo que lo ayudara mucho a soportar el frío, pero en el momento de salir no lo había tomado en cuenta. Simplemente quería correr y jugar, conocer más allá de lo que siempre le permitían. Ahora se daba cuenta que quizás debería haberle hecho caso a su padre cuando éste le advirtió que no se alejara mucho o se perdería. El hombre había tenido razón y se molestaría mucho con él cuando lo encontrara, si es que lo hacían.

Permaneció un rato más ese tronco, abrazando sus piernas y esperando que alguien lo encontrara. ¿Por qué había sido tan terco de querer recorrer el bosque para llegar al Ojo de Dios? Nunca antes lo había hecho solo, qué le hizo creer que esta vez sí podría.

De pronto, el aire gélido cesó y fue remplazado por una corriente cálida, demasiado le pareció. Su espalda se tensó un momento y, con lentitud, fue girando para no ver más que árboles, matorrales y arbustos de hojas, pero había algo más. Entrecerró los ojos y, entre la oscuridad que empezaba a dominar ese bosque, vio una luz. Un rojo brillante como la sangre se abría paso entre toda la espesura del bosque. Un nuevo escalofrío se apodero de él, quizá lo más sensato hubiera sido salir huyendo, pero su cuerpo no se podía mover.

La luz carmesí comenzó a tomar una forma distinta, acercándose a él, no era ninguna luz ni nada parecido: era un ojo. Un ojo grande y brillante que lo miraban fijamente a él. Su cabeza no sería ni la mitad de grande que ese inmenso ojo, ¿qué clase de criatura podría ser tan enorme? Sin que lo pidiera, su pregunta fue contestada al instante.

La descomunal cabeza pasó entre los árboles sin importarle derribar algunos en el proceso, como si éstos se trataran de simples palitos de madera. Su respiración se cortó al divisar a la extraordinaria bestia. La luz roja ahora se había convertido en dos. Eran como dos enormes y gigantescas antorchas, pero mucho más hermosas y vivases. Había visto montones de antorchas, pero los ojos de esa bestia no se comparaban en nada con la luz que podría producir el fuego. Eren lo sabía, no había visto jamás algo igual.

Por muy extraño que sonase, no tuvo miedo en ningún momento. Sus ojos no podían dejar de viajar por cada rincón del rostro de ese animal, tan embelesado, tan cautivado, que la sensación de muerte le era indiferente.

Tuvo la sensación que sus brazos e incluso su cabeza podría entrar en una de las fosas nasales de la criatura, era desmedida y perfecta. Tenía la piel diferente a la suya, la de él estaba llena de muchísimas escamas negras, las cuales brillaban a la luz de atardecer mucho mejor que cualquier piedra preciosa. Ni siquiera los oscuros cuernos o las espinas dorsales pudieron intimidarlo, era algo maravilloso.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco ante la sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos estaban abiertos sin poder dejar escapar ningún detalle. Arrodillado aún en el tronco, se levantó para mirada más de cerca a la bestia, la cual estaba a no más de un codo de distancia. No hizo nada, esa criatura sólo lo observaba con aparente curiosidad, o eso creyó Eren, y tal vez fue ese el motivo por el cual no sintió temor ante ese perfecto animal escamado. Quiso tocarlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, quería saber cómo era sentir su piel y saciar su curiosidad infantil. Sin embargo, recordó cómo su madre le había enseñado que, al conocer un extraño, debía presentarse primero y luego darse un apretón de manos, además de una reverencia cordial si era necesario y no había mucha confianza para entrelazar las manos. Le pareció extraño, pensar en esa posibilidad, pero aun así siguió con su idea.

—¡Ho-Hola! —tartamudeó sin querer. Su padre le había enseñado en que no debía basilar al hablar, pero se le hacía difícil con un monstruo de tal inmensidad. Trató de tranquilizarse y que la voz chillona que tenía no sonara tan aniñada, los otros niños siempre se burlaban de él por eso, pero su mamá decía cuando creciera su voz cambiaría y sonaría como todo un hombre—. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, es un placer.

Hizo una amplia reverencia y le sonrió al animal, éste pareció expulsar un sonido similar a un gruñido, cosa que hizo pensar a Eren si esa sería su presentación. La bestia pareció mover la cabeza en un asentimiento, o eso le pareció que era, y Eren no pudo evitar sonreír creyendo que quizá ya no estaba tan solo.

Estiró la mano de repente hacia la criatura y, como si éste le leyera los pensamientos, se acercó un poco. El aire caliente que expulsaba de las fosas nasales le pegó de lleno en la cara y Eren ahogó un gemido de asombro en su garganta. La textura rasposa y cálida de la nariz del monstruo le llenó la mano, jamás había tocado nada parecido. No era tan rugosa como la corteza de un árbol, ni tan suave como la piel de un bebé, pero sí era muy ardiente.

La bestia se alejó nuevamente y sus ojos, delineados entre la fina oscuridad de sus escamas, se clavaron otra vez en él.

—Estoy perdido —confesó sin saber por qué a la criatura—. Creo que mis padres no vendrán por mí.

La melancolía y el llanto prematuro que lo estaban abarcando fueron interrumpidos por otro gruñido del monstruo negro. Eren lo miró expectante, siguiendo cada movimiento de la bestia, viendo cómo volvía a acercársele y agachaba su cabeza ante él.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué aquella imponente criatura se hincaba ante él? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada más porque sus pasos ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia el gran monstruo.

Escaló ágilmente por la nariz del animal hasta llegar a su frente, donde las espinas negras y filosas como dagas comenzaban a aflorar. Eren trató de esquivarlas, sintiendo como el tacto uniforme de las escamas le hacía cosquillas en los pies descalzos. Cuando estuvo cerca de uno de los cuernos, justo encima del ojo carmesí derecho de la bestia, sintió como ésta se empezaba a mover. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a ese cuerno, duro como una piedra negra, ante el movimiento tan brusco. Cerró los ojos con miedo, sin soltarse o pensar la posibilidad de hacerlo. Tal vez había sido una mala idea haberse subido a la cabeza tan grande de esa bestia, quería bajarse ahora.

Su corazón latió increíblemente rápido cuando sintió que se elevaban y el viento le envolvía los oídos. Un súbito vértigo se apoderó de él y se convirtió en terror tan pronto cuando decidió abrir los ojos.

Sus pequeños brazos no llegaban a cubrir ni la mitad de lo que era ese cuerno y no se movió ni un dedo pensando que esas espinas le cortarían los pies. Creyó que se desmayaría al ver la envergadura de ese animal, quizás Eren fuera demasiado pequeño, pero en ese momento le pareció que aquella bestia, con sus enormes alas desplegadas y su tamaña inmensidad, podría cubrir con facilidad un pueblo entero.

¿Cómo es que nunca nadie lo había visto?

Cualquier cosa en su mente quedó acallada al observar por donde sobrevolaban.

El bosque donde había estado perdido hacía instantes ahora se veía pequeño e irreconocible. A lo lejos vio el castillo de Yalkell, las Montañas Macabras, el Bosque Centinela y el río donde él mismo había nacido y estaba buscando al perderse, parecía un poblado de hormigas. Fue un momento casi mágico, increíble y embriagador. El verde resaltaba sobre sus ojos en todo su esplendor, así como el color de los mismos. Las tonalidades marrones, verdosas y azuladas de los lagos, lo dejaban maravillado ante aquel paisaje tranquilo y sereno que se reflejaba bajo sus pies. Mirando hacia abajo, el paisaje sublime se volvía etéreo y sorprendente. Sus manos percibían el cuerpo vibrante de la criatura sobre la cual volaba, y una paz memorial inundó sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba y, sin darse cuenta, había aflojado las manos del agarre que tenía hacia el cuerno negro. El monstruo negro pareció estremecerse al mismo tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía, Eren lo miró confundido mientras éste rugía con fuerza y expulsaba oscuras llamas de sus fauces. Todas las palabras o gritos que hubiera podido emitir quedaron ahogados en su garganta cuando la bestia se volteó y el cayó al vacío, rodeado por un mar de fuego incesante.

Parecía haber entrado en un torbellino carmesí, que cada vez se cerraba más hacia él. La figura enrome de la bestia desaparecía, siendo remplazada por más llamas, siendo el rugido voraz el único rastro que le quedó para saber que el monstruo seguía ahí. El sonido de las llamas a su alrededor comenzaron a consumirlo mientras él no dejaba de caer en picada hacia ese mar rojo.

_Ardan._

Oyó claramente una voz, pero no sabía de dónde provenía, miró para todos lados pero sólo había fuego en su caída.

_El Ojo de Dios._

_Perece amando o vive odiando._

_Ardan._

_Ardan._

_¡Ardan!_

—¡No! —gritó con fuerza cuando el piso de llamas lo alcanzó, pero cuando su mente se aclaró y sus ojos lograron enfocarse, ya no había más fuego ni él estaba cayendo.

Se encontraba en su habitación, solo y en silencio. Había sido un sueño solamente.

Suspiró involuntariamente aún acostado en esa cama, no sabía si lo hacía por el alivio o el cansancio que enseguida notó que su cuerpo presentaba. Trató de sentarse y tuvo que apoyar una mano en el colchón para no volver a caer hacia atrás, el dolor que lo golpeó fue tan intenso e inesperado que casi lo volvió a tumbar.

Ah, claro, lo había olvidado.

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en heridas desgarradoras, las cuales ardían como las llamas de sus pesadillas, y su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía mareado. Se tocó la frente con una de sus manos, estaba algo acalorado y sudaba a mares. Su respiración errática indicaba cuan agitado se encontraba, incluso su corazón palpitaba a remezones, creyendo que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier instante.

¿Qué clase de pesadilla había vuelto a tener? No era la primera vez que soñaba lo mismo. Siempre en el mismo lugar, y casi siempre con los mismos acontecimientos. Cada vez que despertaba, una clase de terror se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como si todo ello lo hubiese vivido en carne propia; llegándole a parecer tan ridículamente real que por unos momentos lo desconcertaba, y últimamente esa clase de pesadillas se habían hecho más recurrentes.

¿Tendría que ver eso con algo que alguna vez vivió? ¿Tal vez su infancia, por ejemplo? No lo entendía, sus escasas memorias, más allá de su pubertad y adolescencia, le eran borrosas y le costaba demasiado recordarlas como debía.

Tragó saliva y la garganta la sentía seca, más un sabor pastoso y amargo logró traspasarla. Esa sensación ya era conocida para su garganta. Muchas veces el sanador del castillo le había hecho tomar varias de las pociones que le preparaba, todas éstas para curar distintos males, pero casi siempre dejaban la misma sensación espantosa en la boca. Para el dolor o la fiebre quizás le habían dado de beber alguna de esas preparaciones, pero Eren no tuvo ni siquiera la necesidad de preguntarse la razón por la cual tenía ese dolor o fiebre. No recordaba alguna vez haber sentido algo similar, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una agonía semejante que parecía haber envejecido cien años tan sólo en una noche, pero no, sólo era el dolor de la derrota lo que lo aquejaba.

Había perdido, miserablemente lo habían derrotado.

Para su sorpresa, Lord Irvin Smith había accedido a su participación en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, aún recodaba su sorpresa cuando éste le habló mientras veían cómo Armin participaba en el torneo de tiro al arco. En el momento no lo creyó, pensando que quizá había entendido mal, pero era cierto, aunque la alegría no le duró mucho.

La finalización del día anterior fue quizá la mayor razón que causó su pérdida en el combate. Su cuerpo no había acabado en las mejores condiciones y el suelo de una celda no era el lugar más cómodo para descansar. El cansancio físico fue más fuerte y había acabado durmiéndose en el piso de la lúgubre morada del prisionero con el cual había trabado una especie de amistad desde hace un tiempo. Su mente no había pensado correctamente al ir hacía él, entonces… ¿Por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar? Sólo deseó ir a un lugar donde se sintiera seguro y, sin darse cuenta, sus pies ya lo encaminaban por los pasillos laberínticos hacia la mazmorra.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre las sábanas de su cama, dándose impulso para poder levantarse y, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, se paró junto a su cama. Miró la habitación como si fuera un mundo nuevo y totalmente desconocido a sus ojos, casi como si no reconociera el lugar donde venía viviendo los últimos años o tal vez aún estaba aturdido por las pócimas somníferas simplemente. Caminó hacia la mesa pequeña en la otra esquina de la habitación, recorrido que fue una eternidad para su molido cuerpo, y tomó un poco de agua de la jarra que siempre tenía para refrescarse. El líquido se sintió casi revitalizar para su cuerpo y un suspiro nuevo lo ayudó a concentrarse mejor en su situación.

Él, Eren Jaeger, había perdido en el combate y todo por haber sido incapaz de concentrarse. Un buen caballero debería poder pelear bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero él no era más que una vergüenza para su señor. Había estado torpe y distraído, permitiendo que lo golpearan y asestaran más golpes de los que era capaz de dar. Logró llegar casi al final sin embargo, no pudo contra ese joven de… ¿De dónde era? Ni siquiera se acordaba ya, pero sí recordaba su sonrisa arrogante empotrada en esa cara similar a la de un equino burlándose de él y su fracaso. No importaba toda la frustración que pudiera sentir al recordarlo, era la verdad. Tenía que admitir que había fracasado, pero quizá sí hubiera estado en su habitual forma, tal vez así hubiera ganado contra todos y más aún.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y lo lamentaba enormemente. Sin embargo, ya no sacaba nada con hacerlo. Había perdido, y debía aceptar su derrota, a pesar de que su orgullo haya sido pisoteado hasta aplastar su espíritu. Incluso antes de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando debió ser sometido bajo los pretextos de su señor. Aun no podía asimilar lo que le había ocurrido, pero ya nada podía cambiar con pensarlo. Toda esa serie de episodios, unos tras otros, habían aplacado su voluntad y valentía, dejándolo en un abismo de duda y confusión.

Quizá todo ello resultó ser una prueba que él mismo no había logrado superar, y eso lo alteraba aún más.

¿Una burla del destino, acaso? No lo sabía, pero se sentía débil e infortunado al no haber sido capaz. No podía creer que su condición física y mental anduviese tan fatal, que apenas pudiese discernir su fracaso. Ahora sólo se atormentaba dentro de su mente, intentando en vano equilibrar su estado mental. Sus piernas tambaleaban y su brazo apenas podía moverse para tomarse toda el agua del vaso.

¿Desde cuándo era tan débil? Su sentido del propósito nadaba bajo sus pies ¿Acaso no había forma de remediar su desdicha?

No.

Debía ser fuerte, no podía dejarse doblegar por su ridícula incapacidad de reponerse. No podía dejarse vencer por sus miedos e incertidumbre, él seguía siendo un escudero, y como tal no podía permitir que el sabor amargo de la derrota lo dejase en absoluta extenuación. Toda esas experiencias y duros entrenamientos por los cuales había tenido que pasar hasta llegar a donde estaba no lo sobornarían bajo el título del fracaso y rendición. A pesar de todo, debía seguir luchando hasta la muerte, debía hacerse valer y ser merecedor de la victoria las veces que tuviera que hacerlo.

Terminó de beber el agua a duras penas y volvió hasta su lecho, buscando en el mueble y baúl justo a la cama algo para ponerse. No sabía qué hora sería, pero por la posición del sol que podía ver a través de su ventana deducía el alba estaba próxima. Era muy tarde como para hacerse tiempo de ir a ver a Levi, por lo que el pobre hombre tendría que esperar a su regreso. No se fijó en su ropa, sólo se colocó lo primero que sus manos tocaron y salió de la recámara. Más allá del dolor y la vergüenza por la derrota, debía cumplir con su deber.

Se dirigió a los aposentos de su señor con un paso lento y casi tortuoso, su cuerpo agotado aún sufría ante cada paso como si la planta interna de su bota estuviera hecha de un millar de agujas filosas, pero el dolor no era lo único que se le dificultaba para llegar a su destino. No deseaba ver a Lord Irvin después de ese momento que habían pasado, esa noche en esos mismos aposentos, donde habían ocurrido cosas que aún no era capaz de entender del todo. De repente, en una noche, toda la admiración que tenía hacia esa persona se había esfumado tan rápida como cuando el fuego de una vela es apagada por una ráfaga de viento. Aquel hombre que lo había llevado a ese castillo, lo había protegido de los azotes y a quien venía dedicándole los últimos años de su vida como un sirviente; ahora parecía que era un desconocido a sus ojos.

¿Dónde había quedado en su mente ese señor que siempre se veía tan fuerte y magnífico? Probablemente ese hombre había muerto para él en el momento en que Irvin Smith lo obligó a acostarse en su cama. Había sido para su bien, claro que lo fue, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse, pero de todas formas le parecía algo inentendible.

Incluso hacía el intento de razonar diciéndose a sí mismo que era algo que "tenía que pasar". Sin embargo, no parecía ser razón suficiente como para comprenderlo. Aquello iba más allá de lo que sus propias cabalidades le permitían entender. Quizá simplemente no estaba preparado para acarrear semejante carga como la aclamada tradición que Lord Irvin le había impuesto. A lo mejor, aún tenía bastante camino que recorrer en relación a su propósito como futuro caballero.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces intentando negar lo último. No, él estaba preparado. Definitivamente lo estaba, o al menos eso quería creer. Pero entonces ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué insistía en sucumbir ante el temor? ¿Por qué todas esas preguntas abrumadoras invadían su mente una y otra vez? Eso era algo completamente impropio de él. Pero después de esa serie de acontecimientos desconcertantes que destrozaron su voluntad, le costaba cada vez más retomar la propia confianza que se tenía. Si supiera cuán difícil sería para él retornar al camino de la determinación nuevamente.

Arrimó a la gran puerta de la habitación de su señor, tragando sonoramente y con los nervios de punta. Algo que evidentemente le molestaba, pues temerle a algo así era bastante ilógico, poco común y muy vergonzoso para su persona. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzase siquiera a tocar la puerta con la coyuntura de sus dedos, al parecer alguien había logrado llegar _antes_ que él. Lo confirmó cuando oyó voces traspasar la puerta, unas tan claras y evidentes, que el simple hecho de querer tomar la manilla para entrar se le hizo inverosímil por unos segundos.

—Debes mostrarte paciente y no perder la calma —La voz serena de Lord Irvin llegó a sus oídos antes de que pudiera decidirse a entrar o no, pero su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta oyendo esa conversación sin saber por qué lo hacía.

—Es mi madre la que está en juego —dijo la otra voz. Esa era Mikasa, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Estaba hablando de su madre, Eren no sabía mucho sobre la muchacha o su familia, así que no comprendió del todo, pero la curiosidad lo llevó a querer oír más—. La paciencia no tiene cabida en estas situaciones.

—Debe tenerla —replicó Smith—. No te doy ningún permiso para que te muevas de tu posición, Mikasa, quédate en tu lugar y no hagas nada que no te ordene, sin importar lo que oigas.

Tragó saliva por enésima vez sin darse cuenta y contuvo la respiración. Nunca había escuchado a Lord Irvin hablarle así a Mikasa, casi nunca los había visto hablar de hecho, y le era desconcertante la situación, sin mencionar la peculiaridad de las palabras de ambos.

—No es fácil para mí sabiendo que mi familia y mi tierra están siendo utilizadas con tal barbarie —continuó Mikasa—. Él construye barcos. Contrata mercenarios. Arma una flota. Reúne un ejército. Planean atacar y pronto. Oír eso y mucho más no es fácil de sobrellevar, señor.

—Ya sabes cuáles son tus órdenes y las cumplirás hasta que yo diga que eso cambie.

—Me preocupa que mi señor no logre contrarrestar el ataque, o que el tiempo no sea suficiente para lograr que lo que se propone.

—Se podrá, ya está todo en marcha.

En ese instante, sin darse cuenta, movió un poco la puerta y el suave rechinido de ésta fue desgarrador para sus oídos. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero tampoco pudo moverse en ese momento. No pasó mucho antes de que Mikasa abriera completamente la puerta y lo mirara fijamente, quizá su cara demostrara la vergüenza por verse descubierto o no, pero ella no mostró evidencia de molestia o sentimiento alguno en su rostro, tal y como siempre era. Pasó a su lado sin decir nada, pero Eren pudo sentir un sentimiento que muy a menudo detectaba en la joven: la frustración. No sabría decir si era por el hecho de que había interrumpido su conversación con Lord Smith o porque éste parecía estar en desacuerdo con lo que ella le hablaba, o al menos eso había logrado comprender.

La figura de la muchacha desapareció al cabo de pocos minutos, y Eren volteó la cabeza en dirección a su señor un tanto afligido al sentirse fuera de lugar tras oír una conversación que tal vez no debiese haber tenido que escuchar. Pensaba en disculparse tan pronto como fuera posible, pero el gesto que Lord Irvin indicó con su mano para invitarlo a que pasara lo hizo acallar cualquier idea que tuviese en mente.

Los labios de Eren comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente, y su voz parecía haberse enmudecido de forma repentina. No comprendía por qué, pero se sentía sofocado al encontrarse a solas con su señor, como si estuviera solo y perdido en un pantano oscuro. No podía mirarlo de la misma manera, y a decir verdad, tampoco podía actuar con naturalidad, aparte de las graves heridas que allanaban su cuerpo, dentro de sus pensamientos no era capaz de mantenerse estable.

¿Por qué sucedía?

Sin quererlo, comenzó a pensar cosas que según él eran indebidas. Tímidamente tomaba los ropajes de su señor para vestirlo, y desviaba la mirada varias veces en un intento de regular su confusión. Pensar que esas mismas manos lo habían tocado hacía noches atrás lo habían marcado cual metal fundido en el fuego, y todo ello se había convertido en un laberinto mental del cual difícilmente podía salir. No sabía qué pensar. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que había sucedido.

Todas esas sensaciones que circularon en su cuerpo, hacían que una llama interna se encendiera en su pecho. No entendía por qué. Y aquello repercutía inevitablemente en sus entrañas.

¿Por qué?

Su respiración se tornó irregular de manera involuntaria. Estaba pensando demasiadas cosas, quizá debería olvidarlas y concentrarse en su trabajo. No tenía tiempo para…

—¿Qué escuchaste sobre la conversación que tuve con Mikasa? —La pregunta de Irvin hizo que Eren diera un brinco inesperado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No mucho, mi señor —respondió titubeante, uniendo uno a uno los botones del jubón con sus manos un tanto tambaleantes —. Sólo algo sobre la madre de Mikasa...

—Sé que ustedes dos son amigos —la voz fuerte de Irvin volvió a sonar por encima de la suya—, ¿Ella te ha hablado sobre eso?

—No —contestó con toda la firmeza que podía rescatar en su cuerpo—, lo único que ha dicho Mikasa es que su madre está en el continente del este, donde ella nació.

—Están en guerra, Eren —Las palabras de Lord Smith lo sorprendió más de lo que esperó, tanto que tuvo que retroceder un paso inundado en su asombro mientras que el otro se levantaba y le clavaba la vista encima—. Una guerra muy dura, que posiblemente nos envuelva a todos.

Eren no podía creer en esas palabras, definitivamente no podía. Ni tampoco lo hizo hasta que la voz de su señor nuevamente retumbó en sus oídos:

—Ella está aquí para garantizar su seguridad ante la guerra del este, pero tal parece que esa guerra pronto cruzará el Mar del Resplandor —Irvin se encaminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y miró por ésta parte de la extensión de sus terrenos mientras Eren lo seguía atentamente con la vista—. Nuestro deber es prevenir un mal para el reino —volteó y clavó los ojos azules en Eren y éste se enderezó sin darse cuenta ante la seria mirada—, te necesito para lograrlo, Eren, ¿Lo harás?

La saliva pasó sonoramente por la garganta del joven, como si aquella pregunta representara alguna clase de sentencia de muerte. La ansiedad en él produjo el desenfreno de querer responder como era debido, regresando en él, aunque sea de forma dudosa, la determinación que se hallaba oculta en su barullo y temor. La presencia de su superior no paraba de causarle pavor y desconcierto, más una clase de calor en su interior que difícilmente podía sacar de su cuerpo, pero no podía permitir que su inseguridad predominara en su propósito, su camino hacia la batalla. Alzó la vista y pronunció un certero "sí" que dejó en claro la fortaleza de su ser.

La seguridad con la que había pronunciado ese "sí" se vio levemente sosegada al ver la sonrisa que surcó los labios de Lord Irvin. Parecía ser de satisfacción y algo más, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no saberlo.

**(…)**

El silencio lúgubre ensordecía sus oídos. Una sensación insólita y muy impropia de él se hacía presente en su interior. Sin haberlo querido, comenzó a combatir la soledad. ¿Cómo alguien como él había sido capaz de llegar a ese punto culmine de la locura? Una parte de él se sentía solo y apático, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, sentía que algo le faltaba.

No sabía qué podía ser.

¿Comida? ¿Compañía? ¿La voz de la única persona con la cual hablaba? Ya que los otros sólo se limitaban a utilizarlo y despreciarlo. Tenía una extraña inseguridad rondando en sus pensamientos, algo que lo dejaba intranquilo.

Se paseaba inquieto como felino dentro de una jaula, de vez en cuando jalando de sus cabellos y otras veces haciendo rechinar sus dientes. Estaba algo molesto, no sabía qué hacer. Siempre ese espacio de su celda le había parecido enorme, ya no recordaba casi el exterior, todo su mundo giraba entre los barrotes de esa mazmorra, pero ahora sentía que se estaba asfixiando en la oscuridad de su morada.

La mayor parte del tiempo se tenía que limitar a descansar, su cuerpo siempre estaba lleno de heridas y las tenía que dejar curarse ¿Por qué era que siempre estaba lastimado? Ah, sí. Por los sujetos de negro, esos que siempre se aparecían para utilizarlo sin que él supiera por qué.

Incluso, ya casi no sabía quién era él. Todos los días, la incertidumbre acechaba gran parte de su tiempo, aturdiendo sus sentidos y torturando sus pensamientos, sin dejarle un minuto de tranquilidad como si de algún pozo sin fin se tratase. Se ahogaba cada vez más en el pequeño mundo de la eterna oscuridad. La oscuridad desgarradora del miedo a la demencia, y quizás al abandono de sí mismo. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que aún siguiera con vida y no se hubiera matado. Ya que, el simple hecho de ya ni recordar cuáles eran sus orígenes, más la serie de martirios a las cuales era sometido, eran más que suficientes como para acabar con su existencia.

Sin embargo, algo lo ataba a ese mundo. Algo lo aferraba a la vida, aun si estuviese en los momentos más desesperantes de su locura antagónica.

Paró su andar cuando un ruido le llamó la atención, ese mismo ruido que hacía _él _cuando llegaba. Miró entre la oscuridad cómo ese muchacho se aproximaba a su celda vistiendo una capa que lo cubría por completo, Levi no se movió un centímetro hasta que Eren llegó hacia su celda. Los ojos del muchacho eran lo único que brillaba en ese lugar, grandes y verdes, siempre tan llamativos, de eso sí no se olvidaba nunca. Su inquieto interior se tranquilizó al verlo, con su sola presencia hacía que la fiera que parecía hasta el momento se apaciguara y eso le molestó.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado en el tramo hacia su absoluta locura? Por temor de sucumbir ante las dimensiones desconocidas e incontrolables de su mente se aferraba un chiquillo para el cual no significaba nada. Eso era más humillante que estar loco, depender de las visitas diarias de un niño para sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo, era detestable.

Apretó los dientes mientras volteaba la vista hacia otro lado del calabozo, conteniendo un poco la furia que comenzaba a sentir. No estaba enojado con Eren, él era sólo un niño que iba allí cada tanto y realmente debería agradecerle por llevarle comida real; el enojo iba hacia él mismo, porque su debilidad mental era tal que no encontraba otra escapatoria que aferrarse a ese muchacho.

Eren lo saludó o dijo algo por el estilo, no le prestó atención por estar cavilando en sus pensamientos propios, odiándose en silencio debido a lo que se había convertido. Se fijó en Eren recién cuando éste sacó una bolsa que llevaba oculta bajo la capa y, al abrirla, le llegó el olor a carne a través de la tela. Contuvo sus ansias de ir a arrebatarle de las manos la bolsa y devorar el contenido, no permitiría que nadie lo viera arrastrándose por un poco de comida, sin importar que tan bien huela ésta. Se relamió los labios al tiempo que Eren depositaba la bolsita en el suelo a través de los barrotes, estaba realmente hambriento, odiaba la comida que le daban en la mazmorra, si es que a eso se le podía llamar comida, los pedazos de carne que le traía Eren eran manjares de dioses a comparación de la basura que le daban. No le gustaba otra cosa y el niño lo había comprendido después de que le trajera varias cosas, entra las cuales Levi sólo prefería la carne.

El niño se volteó, sentándose en el piso y apoyando su espalda contra los barrotes metálicos, como siempre solía hacer. Con el sigilo y cautela que no lo abandonaban, se acercó hacia la bolsa y uno a uno se llevó la carne crujiente a la boca, devorando todo el contenido, el cual se dio cuenta que era más que otras veces, quizá a modo de disculpa por parte de Eren ya que no había podido venir antes. Se sentó frente al muchacho de espaldas, a una corta distancia, mientras que seguía comiendo y tomaba el pellejo de agua, que también le solía llevar junto a la comida, dándole un largo trago.

Debía admitir que eso lo hacía sentirse mejor, la ansiedad que se había apoderado de él había desaparecido, pero algo en Eren le llamó la atención. Su actitud no era la misma de siempre, había algo distinto, una pesadez muy perceptible, cosa que lo desconcertaba. La última noche que lo vio también parecía diferente, sin mencionar que había llegado con unas fachas muy peculiares y un aire perdido; hasta se había dormido ahí, junto a él. El niño cada vez se volvía más extraño.

Se decidió prontamente a romper el silencio con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en ese momento. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzase a emitir algún sonido aparente de su boca, Eren se le adelantó sin más.

—Lamento haberme tardado —dijo el muchacho con su vista perdida en el aire. Levi continuó saciando su apetito, saboreando la jugosa carne en su paladar —. Muchas cosas han pasado.

—No es tu obligación venir aquí —comentó el hombre después de tragar el alimento.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo —expuso Eren, volteándose para mirar a Levi.

El otro se percató del movimiento de su acompañante e imitó su acto lentamente, observando detenidamente a aquellos orbes verdes tan radiantes como la esmeralda.

—Como tú quieras entonces… —respondió francamente. Fue entonces cuando su nariz se percató de un aroma cítrico pero dulce a la vez la cual le llamó la atención en cuestión de instantes, completamente ajeno a la carne que degustaba. Estaba seguro de una cosa, aquella esencia provenía directamente de los labios de Eren. Un aroma distinto que le era muy familiar a sus sentidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron más al tiempo en que posaba la vista en Eren y miraba fijamente su rostro. Se acercó sin darse cuenta, con tanta velocidad que ni el propio muchacho se percató de sus movimientos hasta tenerlo enfrente a un dedo de distancia. Por el susto repentino, Eren quiso alejarse, pero la mano de Levi se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, imposibilitándole la huida. El prisionero rechinó los dientes y apretó más los labios al tener ese rostro cerca, el aroma se volvía mucho más fuerte y ahí vio el origen. Eren tenía una herida a la mitad del labio inferior, la cual se acababa de abrir quizá porque éste se había mordido o vaya saber uno cómo, pero un hilo de sangre fresca caía desde la boca hasta la mandíbula, de un brillante y reluciente carmesí que resaltaba entre la oscuridad del calabozo.

Tenía que hacerlo, tuvo que hacerlo. El impulso en su interior fue demasiado grande para controlarse, algo más allá de su mente lo estaba guiando y no podía detenerlo.

Usó su otra mano para atraer la cara de Eren y pegarla a los barrotes, sin fijarse en si era brusco o no, sólo necesitaba hacerlo. Pasó su lengua desde la mandíbula hasta el labio, siguiendo ese pequeño hilo rojo, saboreando cada pequeño milímetro con una extrema delicia. Su lengua vibró y su paladar estalló ante ese sabor, era algo sublime.

Necesitaba más.

Lamió la pequeña herida supurante, succionándola con sus labios, queriendo hacerla más grande y aumentar la sangre que salía de ésta. Eren, asustado, trató de alejarse de él, pero no se lo permitió. No podía dejarlo ir, tampoco estaba seguro de dónde sacaba la fuerza para retenerlo, un fuego interno se había apoderado de él y crecía cada vez que se acercaba más al muchacho.

Perdió el control. Quiso devorarle la boca, arrancarle los labios y beber la sangre que éstos emanaran. No estaba seguro de qué hacía, de lo único que estaba consciente era que quería más. El fuego de su interior se acrecentó junto con su deseo, casi convirtiéndose en un rugido de su garganta. Ya su lengua no era suficiente, quería más de esa delicia y comenzó a usar su propia boca para obtenerla. Se unió a Eren, sus rostros acortaron la distancia que podía quedar entre ellos y se dejaron guiar por el fuego.

Estaban ardiendo.

Bajó un poco su frenesí cuando su lengua chocó con la de Eren, aumentando las llamas vivases que lo guiaban. Ambos se dejaron ahogar por esa sensación desconocida, Eren dejó el miedo atrás y las sensaciones agradables se apoderaron de él, aquellas que había vivido con Irvin hacía tan poco, pero en esta ocasión las sentía mucho más, comenzando porque por primera vez su boca se hacía partícipe de esta conmoción. Levi era diferente, eso que compartían era diferente, tenía un gusto especial, más allá del sabor de la carne que acababa de comer, sea lo que fuere le fascinó. Se ahogó y extasió en ese disfrute que su cordura se perdió, no pensó en nada, sólo se dejó guiar por un vago instinto que nacía desde una parte que no conocía de sí mismo.

Levi se alejó de Eren tan pronto despertó de sus ensoñación, su respiración estaba completamente agitaba y no comprendía qué acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de Eren? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo y por qué el otro lo miraba de esa manera? El muchacho frente a él también tenía la respiración acelerada y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca en una mirada tan confundida que seguramente estaba la suya propia.

Algo en su interior ardía, lo podía sentir con claridad y eso lo desorientó aún más debido a que no supo identificar la sensación, aunque le parecía muy conocida. Se relamió los labios ante la mirada de Eren, quien no dejaba de observarlo, y el agradable sabor le llenó nuevamente la boca.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo. Una disculpa por la tardanza de la actualización, la vida y las obligaciones diarias nos dejan con poco tiempo libre, pero al ser dos personas podemos realizar cada capítulo de una forma más ágil. Se agradece la paciencia y esperamos que les siga gustando el fic.

Continuará.


End file.
